Making it Public
by Omega6047
Summary: Tsuyu Asui and Izuku Midoriya have been dating for a while now, and their relationship even became sexual. Everything would be perfect if Izuku haven't decided to keep their relationship a secret. Tsuyu is eventually fed up with this and decides to take matters into her own hands. This story contains lemons, lemons, and romance. People allergic to any are advised to stay away.
1. In School

The school bell rings through the classroom of class 1-A, finally marking the end of lesson and beginning of a lunch break. My head falls flat against my desk as I sigh. Our home-room teacher, Mr. Aizawa went hard on us today. I've never been this focused during a lesson.

Well, at least there is only one lesson left after the lunch break is over. Few teachers are absent today so they're letting us go home earlier.

My eyes follow Mr. Aizawa as he leaves the class without saying a word. Most of the other students haven't even moved until he closed the door behind him. Guess I wasn't the only one stressed this badly during that lesson. "Tsuyu, that was scary! Hug me!" I hear Mineta's voice from my left side. Instinctively my tongue shoots out of my mouth and hits him straight in the face right after he jumped in the general direction of my breasts.

Sorry little guy, but there's only one person who has a permission to touch those... I wrap my arms around my head to hide my goofy smile and slight blush that has started to spread on my face. Soon enough I open one eye to look across the classroom.

And there he is.

Izuku Midoriya.

My boyfriend.

And most recently, also my lover...

I let out a dreamy chuckle as I look at him. He's talking with Iida and Todoroki, or more like listens to these two talk while he occasionally nods to his friends' questions. It's almost hard to believe that this timid boy is actually one of, if not the most muscular guys in this classroom. I feel my blush deepen as I imagine his ripped muscles... Makes me want to snuggle with him right here and now...

Shame he wants to keep our relationship a secret from everyone. Well, almost everyone. His mother, Todoroki and Ochako know about us for sure; he has told Iida that we 'are a couple', but I wouldn't put it past him to completely misunderstand this. With how dense this guy can be, god only knows...

On my side, I didn't tell anyone. My parents rarely are around, and my two siblings are too young for me to talk to them about this. The only close friend I have in the class is Mina, and I honestly believe she would just babble about it with every girl in the class by the end of the day even if I told her not to... Though right now I'm seriously wondering if that would necessarily be a bad thing...

I mean, we've been dating for at least half a year, damn it! And even had sex on top of that! Quite a lot of it in fact! Why the hell is he so embarrassed about making our relationship public!?

By blush deepens even more at a thought of sex. Subconsciously, my long tongue wraps itself around my thumb and starts to lick it. It gets quite sensitive when I'm turned on, and right now it seems like I'm heading there.

Soon enough my legs start to move on their own. Not really a good thing considering that I'm not wearing any underwear. I think it's uncomfortable.

An annoyed groan escapes my mouth.

 _God damn you Izuku! I wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't so insistent on keeping_ _things_ _secret! Take responsibility or I'll tell Mina!_

"Hey, Tsuyu." Speaking of her, I've become aware of her presence in front of me a little while ago. She's been talking to me about something that becomes increasingly less of an importance to me as other things start to occupy my mind. "I've noticed this a while ago, but you've been staring at Midoriya a lot lately." She says as I mentally curse myself. A grin spreads on her face. "Tell me, you have a thing for our shy friend? You like him, don't ya?" I know she only means it as a joke. It's just her way to tease me. All I need to do to stop her is say 'no'.

However.

I look up at her, still hiding half of my face with my arms. "Yes."

"Now, now, don't deny i-" She pauses and stares at me. The look I'm giving her is dead serious. _Take that Izuku! I just revealed our 'secret'!_ "Come on, don't joke like that."

 _Who says I'm joking!?_

"I mean, it's fun and all, but really? Midoriya's a nice guy and all but he's just... plain looking... kinda childish too..." _You haven't seen him naked! You know nothing!_ "And he kinda has this 'eternal virgin' aura to him." _If you only knew_ _, Mina_ _... If you only knew..._

But her ignorance is not what's really important now. My plan of revealing my relationship with Izuku through Mina has failed! She's convinced that I'm joking! What do I do now!?

...

...

...

Well, that's kinda obvious, right?

If she won't believe my words, I'll have to show her!

I get up from my chair. "Huh? Where are you going?" She keeps looking at me as I head over to Izuku. I'm probably blushing like crazy, but it's too late to stop now. I will put an end to this pointless charade! "Izuku." I call out to him, immediately focusing nearby classmates' attention. Mostly thanks to the blush combined with a grin that are spread across my face.

He turns towards me. "What is it, Asu-!?" Before he manages to finish his question, my tongue shoots straight out of my mouth and catches it's target - his tongue. It quickly wraps itself around it, to surprise of both Izuku, and also the entire class. "W-W-W-WW-WHAT ARE Y-YOU-!?" He tries to say, blushing like mad and shaking. I don't let him finish as I start to pull him towards me.

Soon enough I press my mouth against his, still not letting go of his tongue as I start to kiss him. He is utterly speechless and unable to move. All he does is shake nervously, while I grab his head with my arms and pull him even closer.

I take a moment to look around the class' reaction.

Mina is staring at us with her jaw hanging open in utter shock. No way she'll think I was joking now. Todoroki doesn't seem to have much of a reaction other then initial surprise and maybe slight confusion about my sudden decision to do this in front of everyone, but Iida is freaking out on the spot, utterly unable to think of a way to handle the situation and mostly making weird hand gestures and sounds, almost as if he was trying to do several things at once but couldn't decide what to do first. Guess he didn't realize we are dating after all.

Looking behind these two, I see Ochako along with Toru and Jiro. All of them blushing equally as they watched the display in front of them. Mineta was down on his knees, crying and screaming 'Noooo!' while Aoyama was just sitting there, smiling. The rest of the class was either looking at us with surprise, or trying not to look. All save for one.

Bakugo's reaction was as I expected a mix of utter shock, anger and what looked like jealousy. In the end he just 'humph'ed and looked away. _Too bad for you_ _,_ _Bakugo. Shouldn't have been such a dick, and maybe you would have a girlfriend too~_

I keep my lips pressed firmly against Izuku's for a few more seconds before I let go of them and his head. Not his tongue though.

With my tongue still wrapped around his, I start to walk towards the exit, pulling him behind me. He's trying to say something, but all that comes out are unintelligible sounds. His face of beet-red.

I lead him out of the classroom, into the hallway. We immediately get the attention of the students there. Makes me blush more, but for some reason I'm also more happy. _Maybe I'm an exhibitionist? We'll have to check that at some point..._

We continue to gain more and more attention as we approach the stairs to the 2-years' floor. All second classes are on a training trip right now and the floor is completely empty. Perfect for us, considering what I have in mind...

"Midoriya, my boy!" Suddenly, I hear voice of the one and only Symbol of peace - All Might. Izuku looks like he's about to have a heart attack. All Might appears in front of us after sliding through the hallway. "Listen boy! I have something to te-" He freezes on the spot as he notices my. More precisely what I'm doing with Izuku's tongue.

" _Kero_?"

"Well, I can see that you are busy. Don't worry, it's nothing urgent. Now, enjoy yourself!" He dashes down the hallway. So fast I can barely see him.

"A-A-A-Asui?" Midoriya asks from behind me.

"Call me Tsuyu." I state and continue to pull him upstairs.

My tongue is getting dry though. So in order to get it back to normal, I press Izuku against the wall the moment we reach the second floor and press my mouth against him again. This time letting go of his tongue. Doesn't mean it leaves his mouth though. Quite the opposite. I keep myself pressed against him as my tongue explores his mouth as it pleases.

He's still too embarrassed to do anything, so I pull back the moment I can feel my tongue is back to it's usual, moisturized self.

"W-What w-w-were you thinking, A-Asui!?" He immediately speaks up once his mouth is free.

"Tsuyu." I correct him.

"Why d-did you k-kiss me like that in front of everyone!? D-D-Didn't w-we agree t-to keep this a-a se-secret!? I-I mean, I was k-kinda thinking about d-dropping that bit, b-b-b-but not like that! I-I wanted to f-first make s-sure y-y-you are okay w-with this, and all. A-And also-!" Again, I silence him with my mouth. This time only softly kissing him for a short while.

"Don't worry about that, Izuku." I muzzle his chest. "I think it's obvious I'd give you a go-ahead on this, isn't it?" He takes a deep breath and finally decides to wrap his arms around me. "Sorry for doing it though. Guess it was a rather rushed decision on my part... though..." I look up into his eyes. "You're kinda guilty too..."

"I-I am? S-Sorry! I'm really sorry! Don't be mad!" He pauses for a second. "But what did I do?"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't be mad or anything... as long as you fix it, that is..." I grin as I lick my lips. My hand grabs his and presses it against my soaked crotch. He blushes instantly, while I release an involuntary moan. "See? This is your fault. And I expect you to take full responsibility. What are you going to do about it?"

"U-Um... T-Take care of it after school?"

"Wrong." I shoot my tongue into his mouth again and pull behind me. _Why didn't I do this sooner? This is so much fun!_ I open the classroom 2-C and push him inside. The lock got broken by one of the students in an accident involving his quirk, and they haven't fixed it yet. Good for me.

I let him go after closing the door. "Tsuyu, wait!" And immediately push him against the wall. "W-We can't do it h-here!"

"Sure we can." I start to unbutton my uniform with my hand, while I look into his eyes. "Don't say you don't want to... I could tell that you got hard a while ago..." He doesn't respond as I start to undo his uniform with my tongue.

In fact, he starts to move his hand along my back while the other helps my take off my uniform. I drop my skirt on the floor the moment my shirt is undone. He blushes when he doesn't see me wearing anything else. "You're not wearing underwear again?" I take off my shoes, now standing butt-naked in front of him. His blush is adorable.

"No. I told you it annoys me." I use my now free hands to finish taking off his shirt and drop it on the floor. Instantly, I press my hands against his chest and start running them along his muscular form.

It's not long before I press my lips against his yet another time. And this time Izuku actually kisses back. My tongue is much, _much_ longer though. In the end I just end up doing what I want within his mouth.

That being said though, making out like that is a double edged blade for me.

With how turned on I am now, each movement of his tongue against mine sends pleasure rolling down my spine. An effect that will soon enough give him the upper hand in this contest. The fact that he's squeezing my butt throughout the kiss isn't helping me either.

Izuku often admires how my skin feels. Thanks to my quirk, it's far softer and smoother than that of a normal girl. He loves to run his hands all around me, and I love to use that against him.

And seeing how my assault on him is starting to fail as I moan into his mouth more than anything. He notices it and begins to take control of the situation. Can't let him do that!

Summoning all my willpower, I move my hands down towards his crotch. He gasps, but doesn't give up the fight. One of his hands moved away from my butt, sliding up towards my breasts. His grip on my butt cheek tightened as he started to squeeze my nipple, making me moan into his mouth. He immediately seizes the opportunity and takes control over my mouth, pushing my tongue back with ease.

I accept my temporary defeat on that front and allow him to do what he wants. I have my sights on a bigger target, and once I take care of that, he will succumb to my will!

While he thinks he's got me in his grasp, I finish unzipping his pants and drop them on the floor, revealing his member. He pauses for a second when I start to slowly move my hand along his length. Not the biggest thing in the world for sure, but just about perfect for me. Long enough to hit all the right places, but not so long that it becomes painful to take in.

He continues his assault against me with doubled effort, now knowing that I haven't given up the fight quite yet. I was seriously wet the moment I pushed him in here, but by now I was downright dripping on the floor. My juices were running down my legs.

For a moment I consider the idea of giving in now and plugging that hole, but quickly snap out of it after Izuku lets out a weak moan. This gives me a perfect opportunity to pull away a little for a moment and press his hard rod between my legs. The thought of putting it inside gets more and more tempting as it touches my wet hole, but it's not the time. Not yet.

Izuku quickly realizes what I plan on doing and tries to retreat, giving me a chance to counterattack. I press him hard against the wall and resume my assault on his mouth. He retaliates, pushing me back a bit, but as soon as his member slides between my legs, I finally gain the upper hand I've been waiting for.

We both end up moaning into each other's mouth, overtaken by the sensation. I keep moving like this, loosing myself in the feeling of his length sliding against my sensitive hole. I almost end up forgetting about the fight we started within our mouths. As did he in fact, even stopping his assault on both my but and breasts.

He regains relative composure faster than me though. Now he moves his other hand up to my chest and starts massaging both of my breasts. I moan loudly as my lips start to tremble. My tongue is sticking out of my open mouth, becoming a perfect target for him to attack.

Despite me still moving my slit along his length, faster then before, he manages to regain control over my mouth. He kisses me deeply, and I am unable to resit the urge to wrap my arms around his neck to bring me closer to him.

At least, until I get another idea for an attack against him.

While I still keep one of my hands around him, the other one travels down, suddenly touching Izuku's member as I temporarily stop my movements. Or more precisely, it's head. He gasps when I start massaging it with my fingers, also resuming my previous movements. "W-What is it I-Izuku..." My voice is failing me. More then I thought it would. "R-Ready to give up...?"

I speed up my movements and as a result, he lets go of my breasts. As disappointing as it is to feel that sensation disappear, this means that I'm winning. I'd like to celebrate it by taking control over his mouth again, but I'm panting so hard right now, that it feels like I'd suffocate if I tried.

Izuku meanwhile is clutching his fists in effort to hold off an orgasm that I know is coming. He has nothing else left to do but stand there and accept my victory. _That's right Izuku!_ _T_ _his time_ _ **I**_ _win!_

Or at lest so I thought.

In his last effort to regain his position in the fight, he grabs the sides of my thighs in an attempt to stop my movement. There's no way that would have worked. My legs are the strongest part of my body after all. But this time... It's a different story...

During his attempt to stop me, he ended up slightly shifting his position and... I ended up sliding my clit against him as I moved.

The short, sudden burst of pleasure almost brought me to an orgasm on the spot. I completely stopped moving as I nearly screamed out in bliss, stopping myself in the last second, reminded that we are in school.

Izuku's reaction is immediate.

He instantly takes control over the situation, pushing my thighs closer together and positioning himself against my clit. I immediately realize what is about to happen. _Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! No! No_ _ **!**_ " **YES!** " And with that scream of pleasure, I officially lost.

Izuku started to move on his own, mimicking what I was doing. The difference was, that his movements were stronger, faster and directed at my biggest weakness. I knew I won't last long like this. In fact, within my head I was already at the point of no-return. The only thing that was left for me to do was to make sure no one will hear me.

I grab Izuku's head in my hands and press my mouth against it, using him as a silencer for my moans and screams. The boy himself is letting out loud moans into my mouth. I can tell he's just as close to the end as I am. And I am _very_ close right now.

And then, if finally happens. The sweet sensation of an orgasm hits me like a baseball bat to the face. Or rather, crotch. I outright scream into Izuku's mouth as I cum, rolling my eyes back and spasming like crazy. My fingers dig into Izuku's back, leaving red marks on it. Good thing I've shortened my nails some time ago or this would have ended in blood.

Izuku himself cums literal seconds later. Positioning his tip in the middle of my thighs and bursting out between them. I feel that his hands are squeezing me harder then before.

After few seconds of pure bliss, we almost collapse on the floor. Izuku manages to get a hold of himself though and ends up holding me up as I fall info his arms. I feel his semen dripping down my legs, mixing into a small pool of my own juices that I'm standing in. Few moments of panting later, I open my eyes and look up at him. He's just as out of breath as I am. "Hehe..." I laugh weakly as we both smile.

"Are you two done already?"

My heart stops on the spot. Izuku's too.

That voice didn't belong to either of us, but we both knew very well who it was.

Looking towards the classroom's entrance, we both see two people standing there.

Our homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa - the Eraserhead, who is staring at us with the same bored expression he always shows.

And one more teacher - Nemuri Kayama, also known as Midnight. She on the other hand looks about as excited as an adult women possibly could.

Izuku's brain is clearly unresponsive right now, so expecting him to even make an attempt at explaining the situation is ridiculous. I'm not in any better state then he, but I at least manage to make some noises come out of my mouth. Not sure what it even sounds like, or does it even make any sense, but one thing I'm certain of. There are no words that could possibly get us out of this situation.

"You two know that the lesson started 5 minutes ago, right?" Mr Aizawa says. "I suggest you hurry back." That suggestion sounds more like a threat to us.

Whether it was meant as one or not doesn't matter. The result of it was the us getting dressed in a record time. "Asui-chan." Midnight calls out to me.

" _Kero_!?"

"There are tissues on the desk there." I quickly run over to the table in question and use the tissues to wipe my legs clean. After that me and Izuku practically run past them, both nearly glowing red from embarrassment.

* * *

"Ah... The wonders of young love..." Midnight says as the two students disappear in a record time.

"Whatever..." Aizawa responds and starts walking away. Only to have Midnight grab him by the shirt.

"Hey there! Where do you think you're going?"

"To the principal's office. As a teacher I should report this. They're in my class and I don't feel like dealing with the commotion that will start if they decide to do this again and get caught." Suddenly he finds himself pressed against the wall. With Midnight's face in front of him. "What are you-!?"

"What is it Shota? Already forgot why we came here?" She licks her lips as a fire is lit within her eyes.

"*GULP*"


	2. Interlude: Interrogation

Why did this have to happen?

Where have I gone wrong?

I just wanted to make my relationship public, that's it.

All I wanted was to be able to kiss my boyfriend, hug him, hold hands with him, and all those other stuff, no matter where we are.

So why?

Why do we have to go through this?

"Why the hell are we tied up!?"

"To make sure you two don't run away again!" Mina yells as she points a finger at me. "Seriously Tsuyu, why didn't you tell anyone!? And where have you two disappeared to, huh!?"

"Midoriya, you traitor!" Mineta yells at Izuku. Apparently he's been crying since we left. "How could you do this!?

"A-A-A traitor!?" Iida immediately rushes past the crowd of our classmates that has formed after we came back. He grabs Izuku by both shoulders and stares him down with murderous intent in his eyes. "So not only were you hiding a secret relationship with Asui-san, but you are also betraying her with other women!? How could you do this to her!? You don't deserve to be called a man you scum!"

After Iilda's passionate words, a silence fills the classroom. "Um... Iida..."

"Hm? What is it Mineta? Do you know more about his evil doings?"

"I meant that he is a traitor to the club of girl-less guys... not that he's cheating on her..."

Izuku speaks up for the first time. "I'm a traitor to what!? When have I become a member of a club like that!?"

"It doesn't matter! You are not a member anymore!" The little boy says, offended. "And don't come to me begging to be one of us again!"

" **I'M SORRY!** " Iida suddenly screams and bows down in front of Izuku. "Please Midoriya, will you ever forgive me!? I blamed you for something you did not do without a single proof! I should have believed in you, as your friend, and as a fellow hero-in-training! I was simply shocked by Asui-san's sudden actions! I apologize for my behavior from the deepest parts of my heart! Will you ever find it in yourself to call me a friend again!?"

Izuku blinks. The whole class is staring at Iida, who is still bowing down apologetically. "Um... sure?"

"Thank you so much Midoriya, my friend!"

"Wait a second Iida." Todoroki speaks up from the back of the crowd. "You didn't know they are a couple?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I knew that."

"Then why did you-"

"I'm not sure why he would have stated something so obvious though. I mean, why say that there are two of them? It's obvious just by looking at them, right?" No one dares to speak against this case of utter denseness on his part. Everyone is just staring at him, making him even more confused. "What is it, everybody? Have I said something strange?"

"Well, that aside, does that mean you knew Todoroki-kun?" Mina starts to prompt him.

"Yes, Midoriya has revealed this to us while we were recovering after our fight against the Hero Killer. We boticed how often she comes to visit him and started to probe him about it."

"Then why didn't you tell me!?"

"I'm sorry, but why would I tell this to anyone? Especially you, of all people?" She stares at him angrily. "It's simply not my place to reveal information like that."

"Well, fine! That just means we have to get _all_ of the details from the two main culprits!" And so, the class' attention is back on us. _Just Great..._ "Well!? What do you two have to say for yourself!?"

"I'm sorry, but can we leave this for later and continue the lesson?" All Might speaks up from behind the teacher's desk. Earning himself a glare from the gossip-hungry females of class 1-A. "H-Hey there! Let's all calm down here, alright!?" Their glare intensifies. "U-Um... Oh right! I almost forgot I... Umm... I have... Urgent business to discuss with Mr. Aizawa! I better go looking for him, hehe..." He rushes out of the classroom. "Sorry class, but I'll need to to do some self-studying until I come back! See ya!" And with that said, he disappears from out sight.

"Now..." Mina begins. She approaches the chair Izuku is tied to and slams her feet on it. Mere centimeters away from his crotch. _You better watch it Mina... Damage his balls in any way and I'll have to forget about our friendship for a few_ _very bloody_ _minutes..._ Izuku's response to this is a terrified yelp. "You're gonna tell us, exactly _how_ you ended up with Tsuyu, alright?" Her tone of voice is almost threatening.

"I-I-I... W-Well.. That is..." He laughs nervously as his body shakes from nerves. I feel bed for having him go through this. I really should have though about what I was doing...

I guess all I can do now is try to take the heat off his back. "Mina, kindly leave him out of this. I'm the one who got impatient and revealed everything in the heat of a moment. I should have done this differently and talk this out with you sooner. Sorry.."

"I'll forgive you after you tell me everything."

My plan is working. The attention has shifted away from Izuku and onto me. He's visibly revealed to be out of the spotlight. "Mind being more specific?"

"Let's start with the obvious. When has this started?"

"I don't think there is one specific date, it just... kinda happened..." I start. "After that whole incident in USJ we just started to meet up from time to time. Then we realized our houses are in the same direction, so we started to go back together every now and then. We started to go out more and more, and before we knew it, we were holding hands without even realizing it."

"..."

"..."

"Wait, that's it?"

"Of course that's it. What else did you expect?"

"I don't know, something more... romantic? Some confession maybe?"

"I'm not sure if it counts, but after we realized that we are holding hands, we both just waited for the other to let go. Neither of us did, so I guess that gave us an idea on what both of us were after." _I better not mention about Izuku kissing me right after that. Gotta keep the attention away from him._

"And when have that happened?"

"Um..."

"Well?"

"About... half a year ago...

"Say WHAT!?" She grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me violently. "You mean to tell me that you've been hiding this from me for half a year!? What kind of a friend does that!?" She cries out.

"I said I'm sorry! Stop shaking me!"

She finally stops but keeps her hands on my shoulders as she stares into my eyes. "How far did you two go?"

" _Kero?_ "

"As in, hugging, kissing... No wait, I know you two did that already..."

And then, Aoyama suddenly speaks up. And I really wish he didn't. "Perhaps sex?" The class focuses on him for a moment before looking back at us. We're both blushing madly. "Is it the reason why you two walked away for the lunch break?"

"O-O-O-Of course not!" Izuku cries out. "I-I-I-I m-mean, w-w-we're j-just h-h-high-schoolers! Hehehehe! W-W-Why would you even think t-t-t-t-t-that!?"

"... That sounds rather suspicious..." Iida points out in an almost uncharacteristic moment of awareness. "And you two do have a somewhat strange smell coming off of you..." I can see sweat running down Izuku's face. The whole class is staring down at him, making all my previous attempts at moving the attention away from him go to waste. I want to say something that would help him, but it feels like I have a lump in my throat. All I can do is sit there and blush nervously as our classmates fry him alive with their stares.

"Midoriya..." Mina says as she approaches him. Her eyes give out a small hint of hostility as she kneels down to his eye level and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm going to ask this only once, so you better listen." She pauses for a short moment, letting daggers that shoot out of her eyes sink in. A bit of acid appears in her hand and she makes sure to show it to him. "Are you only with my friend because she's pretty?"

The whole class, me included, expects Izuku to start denying it nervously, stuttering on every world and shaking in fear. However, what he does is nothing like this. "Kindly don't insinuate anything like that." He returns Mina's hostile glare with one of his own. It gives her a pause, but she maintains the eye contact with him. "I love Tsuyu from the bottom of my heart, and I will not let anyone think otherwise. Of course I think she's pretty. Downright beautiful even. But to suggest that I don't see anything else in her is just an insulting lie."

It's rare to see him this serious, when he's in public. Especially when it comes to stuff of this nature. The class watches with anticipation for what happens next. I think I'd blush even harder at that confession if the blood vessels in my face weren't about to burst.

Mina doesn't move in the slightest at those words. Their staring contest continues for a good minute before Mina suddenly jumps up and screams. "Approved!" Izuku's clearly confused at that. As is everyone in the class.

"What?" He says. In response, Mina throws some acid on the rope that's tied around him. It immediately falls down on the floor and Izuku starts to move his now freed arms. I'm pretty sure he'd be able to just break the rope using his quirk, but from what I can tell, actually using that quirk without breaking his bones takes focus. And the situation we found ourselves in isn't all that good for that.

"You have gained my approval to be Tsuyu's boyfriend! Rejoice!" She pulls him up from the chair. "I hope you're not gonna hold all that against me. I just needed to make sure that my friend knows what she's getting into." She scratches the back of her head nervously.

I can feel a slight heat coming from the rope around me. Before I even look down to investigate, a small burst of fire cuts the rope. Looking at Todoroki, I see that this was his doing. I thank him with a nod and get up from the chair. "Mina, mind stepping away from my boyfriend?"

"Hee hee hee... Gonna kiss him in front of us all again?" She says, but steps away from Izuku anyways. I quickly take her place and embrace him, burring my face in his chest. He hesitates at first, but with somewhat staggered movements hugs me back.

For some reason everyone starts to clap their hands, making us blush some more. "I think I had enough embarrassment today to last a lifetime..." I whisper to him.

"Same here..." He lets out a sigh as his forehead presses down against the top of my head. We remain like that for a moment, while some of our classmates start to go back to their places. Izuku suddenly lifts his head. "H-Hey, everyone... W-Where is Kacchan?"

I pull away from his chest and look around the classroom. Bakugo really is nowhere to be seen. The back entrance is wide opened though.

"He left some time ago. Looked pretty angry from what I could tell." Todoroki says.

"Umm..." Another voice sounds through the classroom. Everyone turns towards the source. We see All Might peaking through the front entrance to the classroom. "Can I start the lesson now?"


	3. In His Room

***KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK***

I knock on the door of Izuku's house. It's Saturday. One day after I made my relationship public. Despite all the embarrassment I went through yesterday, I can't help but smile like an idiot. Because from now on, there's nothing that will hold me back from being affectionate with him. Keeping things hidden might have it's upsides for some, but not me. I love Izuku and I want to be as close to him as possible at any time of the day. And night too.

Not even a second after I knocked, the door opens. My smile widens automatically, expecting either Izuku or his mother to great me. But... Neither one of thew was the person to open the door. It was one of two people I really hoped to avoid for as long as I could after what happened yesterday. It was Mr. Aizawa.

He looks at me in silence for a while as the smile quickly disappears from my increasingly pale face. Then he speaks. "Sorry. I'm already leaving." I can't even muster a word as he walks through the door and passes me. My face is still frozen in shock as he turns back to me. "Have fun you two." And with that said he leaves my field of vision.

I slowly turn back towards the door. Izuku's there, as pale as I am and nervously scratching the back of his head. "H-Hi..." He manages to say. He motions me to come inside and closes the door behind me once I do. "S-So... L-Let's sit down first..." I nod and take my shoes off.

I don't hear anyone else in here, so I'm guessing his mother is out. I've never seen his father and he's never mentioned anything about him, so I decided to not ask for now.

He leads me into the living room, where we both sit next to each other by the table. "So... About Mr. Aizawa..." I start, blushing as memories from yesterday flash in my mind. "Why was he here? Was it about yesterday?" I bite my lower lip. He does the same as he slowly nods his head. "Just great..." I bury my red face in my hands. "I'm so sorry about all this... None of it would have happened if I could control myself better..."

I feel his hand on my back, slowly running circles around it. Soon enough I start leaning against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's my fault too... I mean, I went along with it despite the risks, so..."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He wants both of us to go to the school tomorrow around 12AM. Said Midnight has a special training course prepared just for us..." He sighs. "It doesn't seem like he's the one who came up with that though. From what he said it doesn't seem like he'll even be there."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Same here... Not only that, but it also delays our date..."

I look up at him. "Damn it... I was looking forward to that one..."

"But we didn't really have anything planned, right? We can do it even today."

"I know, but tomorrow there will be a reopening of my favorite restaurant!" I say as I decide to lay my head on his lap. "They've been closed for almost 6 years while the owner and his family were out of the country. I promise you, this is the fest family restaurant you'll ever visit! And the owner is great too. He runs the whole place with his wife and son, even though with his skills he could work in just about any restaurant in the world." I let out a sigh as I feel his hand against my cheek. "I wanted to be the first guest there too..."

"When does this restaurant reopen?" He asks me.

"2PM. Why?"

"If that's the case, then maybe if we finish that training course before then, we will be able to make it on time. Where is it located?"

"There's no way we can make it. Even if that whole thing takes only an hour, the place is located about two hours of walking away from the school... And the only metro line that would speed things up is out of commission until the next Thursday." A defeated groan escapes my mouth. "I guess it's only fair after the stunt I pulled... I only wish you didn't get tied into this... kinda... I have no regrets about the act itself." I try to cheer myself up.

That little restaurant really does mean a lot to me. Hell, I've spent more time with the owner and his family than my own parents. I was really looking forward to being the first person to visit the place after a whole year. There are so many things I wanted to talk with him about. Izuku being one of them... I know I will be able to go there anytime from now on, but... I promised...

I close my eyes and just lie in his lap as he slowly runs his hand against my cheek and later also my neck. "What if I ask All Might to get us there?" My eyes immediately shoot open. "I mean, I-I can't guarantee that he will agree, but I can always ask, right?"

I get up from his lap and look straight at him. "Are you sure?" I say. "Doesn't he have better things to do then helping two kids get to some restaurant on time?"

"Maybe he does, maybe not. I'll call him." He gets up and heads over to his room. I see him pull out his phone as he walks. A moment later he disappears inside of his room and closes the door behind him.

 _Alright, it's eavesdropping time!_ I immediately get up as well, and run over to his room as quietly as I can. Soon after pressing my ear to the surface of the wooden door I hear Izuku speak up. "Y-Yes that's me." He sounds a bit flustered, but that's not surprising considering he's talking to the Symbol of Justice himself. Our class is generally aware of All Might's interest in Izuku, but I know that there's more to it then that. These two just seem to be rather close together.

And I'm rather curious to know just how deep the connection between them goes.

"I know I don't call often, but, um..." I decide to take a peak through the keyhole. Izuku's scratching his head nervously while walking from side to side. "N-No! It's nothing like that! I-I just have a... A-A favor to ask of you... Is that okay?"

He stops walking and leans against the wall, visibly revealed. "Heh... I was honestly afraid you'd get angry if I mentioned that..." He starts to laugh nervously, but after a second immediately stops. "N-No! Of course not! I'd never think that! I-I'm just nervous, that's all!" He takes a deep breath. "So... Y-You know who Tsuyu Asui is, right?" He pauses for a moment. "Yes, t-that's her. A-And yes, we are d-dating." That blush on his face is adorable. I can't help but smile.

"T-Thank you... B-But back to the subject!" _Congratulations Izuku! You actually admitted to our relationship!_ _I'm so proud of you!_ _True, All Might might have seen us yesterday, but I guess I could let you take baby steps with this._ "Umm... S-So we kinda have a-a p-problem with a date we planned for t-tomorrow. A-And we wanted to ask for your h-help." He looks pretty worried. And maybe a bit scared too. "W-Well, Mr. Aizawa visited me today because of... Umm... Us getting l-late for the lesson y-yesterday..." _That's one way to put it..._ "H-He wants us to come to school f-for s-some 'special training'."

"But there is one restaurant that reopens tomorrow after a couple years, and she wanted to visit it as the first customer. From what I can tell it's something personal. The problem is, we won't be able to make it in time. I w-wanted to ask if you could... Umm... W-Would you please carry us from school to that restaurant, please!?"

"I-I know that you are probably busy but-!" He suddenly stops, but a mere second later a wide smile appears on his face. And by extension, on mine as well. "Really!?" He almost jumps up. "T-Thank you so much All Might! I hope I can repay that favor some day!" Izuku's smile really is contagious. I've only had a small smile on my face so far, but now I'm grinning as much as he does. _I love this guy._

"Hmm? What is it?" Izuku's face gets slightly more serious, though he's still beaming with optimism. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't really talk about that now. Tsuyu's in my house and she's been eavesdropping on our entire conversation thinking I didn't notice, so..." _Crap!_ I let out a yelp of surprise as I jump back on my feet. He seems to have heard me and is now laughing as I stagger backwards, unable to get a proper footing.

It's not long before I trip over something and completely loose my balance. Thankfully, my hero training isn't for nothing. Just as my butt is about to hit the ground, I manage to roll backwards and finally stand back up. I sigh as I look towards Izuku's room. He's standing in the doorframe, holding his phone in one hand while the other is held over his mouth as he chuckles. I blush. "Not wearing underwear today either, huh?" I blush harder.

"W-Whatever..." I puff my cheeks and sit back behind the table. "S-So... Did he agree?" I try to play innocent, even though there's no point.

He only laughs at that. "Yeah, he did. Looks like we'll be able to make it after all." For some reason actually hearing him say it makes me smile like an idiot. Even though I already knew how their conversation ended. "I must say though..." He eyes me from head to toes. "You look exceptionally pretty today."

"Well, I thought you deserve a treat for yesterday, so I decided to put some more thought into it... Think of it as a thank you... And sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." He keeps looking at me, getting me to blush. What I'm wearing is hardly fancy, but that's exactly what he appreciates. A simple bright green shirt with sleeves reaching half way between my elbow and hand, decorated by a single black stripe that comes down from the collar to the very bottom, passing over my right breast. Below that is a black miniskirt and my legs are covered by black thigh-highs with two white stripes on the top part of them. He really seems to like those. It looks like he's mostly staring at my legs. "You want some tea?"

"Sure." He nods and heads over to the sink. It's far from the first time he's making some tea for me, so he already knows what I like. He even went ahead and found out what my favorites are and made a little stash for occasions like today.

He fills the kettle with water and puts it over the gas cooker as he starts to pull out mugs for us. "Hmm?" I stare at the mug in his hand. "What's that?"

I see him smile gently as he shows me the cup. It has 'Froppy' written on it with big black letters. The one he pulled out before also has something written on it. This one has 'Deku' written in the same style. "I got the idea some time ago and decided to go with it. You like it?" He places the mug on the worktop. I can't help but smile in response.

"Thanks. I really like it..." He leans against the wall after he puts a tea bag in each mug, waiting for the water to boil. Suddenly a mischievous thought comes over me. "Hey, Izuku..." I lick my lips as he turns his face towards me. Thinking of how much fun I had with this yesterday, I shoot my tongue out towards him, fully expecting it to slide into his mouth so that I can wrap my tongue around his. I feel like this is going to become my favorite method of teasing him from now on.

I can feel my smile grow wide as the tip of my tongue approaches him at high speed, giving him no chance to respond.

"Huh?" Something's wrong. My tongue stopped moving, but I don't feel it being anywhere near his mouth... The mystery solves itself when I take a moment to analyze what happened. "Crap..." Now I get it. Izuku used his quirk to catch my tongue right before it reached his mouth... I feel a light sensation of electricity running through it as he holds it between his fingers and laughs. I'd have to lie if I were to say I don't find the feeling somewhat exciting.

"Sorry Tsuyu, but that trick won't work on me twice." I quickly try to pull my tongue back into my mouth, but it's too late. With his quirk active, I have no way of freeing my tongue so I'm completely at his mercy now. And he know it. "I was pretty surprised when you told my your tongue gets sensitive, you know. I grew to like it though. Even learned what makes you tick."

True to his word, he starts to slowly rub circles on my tongue with his finger. I gasp in surprise at that. "W-W-Wait a moment!"

"Guess you really are turned on then, huh?" I blush hard at that. It's hard to deny that fact. Despite how good it felt yesterday, I was still unsatisfied and wanted more. If we weren't interrupted, I'd have kept him there for more, but... well, we _were_ interrupted. And after that I was so embarrassed that I didn't even think about continuing this after school. Ended up spending half of the night on masturbating.

I let out another gasp as he also starts to play with the bottom part of my tongue. It's not long before my hand starts to reach down to my crotch. Just playing around with my tongue like that was as if he pulled out a plug out of my pussy, causing it to get thoroughly soaked within a moment.

I can't help but moan as my fingers reach their target. He slowly starts to approach me, still playing with my tongue with one hand. A growing bulge is visible between his legs, making my lip slightly tremble. Slowly running my fingers along my slit I start to spread my legs, showing him exactly how much I want it. He lightly blushes at the sight, but doesn't let it interrupt his painfully slow pace.

My needy moans get louder the longer I have to wait. I finally decide to insert one finger inside, letting out a yelp of pleasure. He seems to have sped up the last few steps of the way, kneeling down over me and pushing me down to the floor.

He doesn't let go of my tongue as he begins to kiss me, knowing just how much power over me it gives to him. The hand that's holding my tongue rests against my cheek while the other one moves down to my crotch. I move my hand away from there to make place for him, wrapping it around his neck while my other hand moves under my shirt to grab one of my breasts.

I moan loudly into his mouth as he slips two fingers inside of my pussy, simultaneously pushing his tongue into my mouth. _And to think that yesterday I wanted to take control..._ I mentally laugh at myself as I completely give into him.

His fingers begin pushing deeper as he speeds up his movements. Suddenly he pulls his face away from mine and starts to pull on my tongue. He puts the tip in his mouth and holds it in place with his teeth, all the while playing with it using his own tongue. I guess he figured out I have absolutely no intention to fight for control, as he simply lets go of it after a while. "Izuku..." I say between moans.

Not having to hold my tongue anymore, he moves his hand away from my cheek, using it to lift my shirt without taking it off. I'm still squeezing my own breast so he moves his mouth to the one that hangs free. He starts to lick around my nipple, before beginning to suck on it. Between that and what he's doing between my legs, I feel like I'm on my way to heaven. But I'm not quite there yet. I still need 'a key' to open the heaven's gate.

Again, I mentally laugh at myself for coming up with such a stupid metaphor.

I'm just about to start begging him to stop teasing me already and give me what I want, but he suddenly stops altogether. I flash a smile. Fully expecting him to get started for real.

However, that doesn't happen. He simply gets up and steps away. "W-Where are you going?" I ask, looking at him completely stunned.

"To finish making tea. What else?" Only now I become aware of the sound of a whistle coming from the kettle.

I could understand wanting to go over there to turn off the gas and pour water into the mugs, but not what he does afterwards. He just places the tea on the table and sits down. Not even next to me, but on the opposite end of the damn table. "H-Hey! You have a horny girlfriend over here!" I try to fill the void he left in me after pulling his fingers out so suddenly by putting my own in their place.

"I'm aware. And I'll gladly take care of her... After we drink our tea." He says calmly and takes a sip.

 _I can't believe this..._ My fingers start to move faster as I also grab my breast with my other hand. "C-Come on Izuku, be serious! W-What is better, some tea or your girlfriend's wet pussy?" I start to beg.

"Why pick when I can have both?" He takes another long sip. I let out an angry groan as I stare at the mug that lies in front of me. The one thing that stands between me and my desires! I will take it down!

Immediately after that thought, I grab the mug and gulp down the whole thing in one go. After that I spread my legs and pussy wide for him to see. "Well, how about now!?" I scream out in desperation as I insert my middle finger inside.

"I don't think you should drink hot stuff that quickly. Kinda expected it though so I added cold water to cool the tea down. You're welcome." Damn it, he's toying with me! There are no words for how badly I want to cum right now. But no matter what I do, I just seem to be unable to get myself off. I finger myself like mad, grope my own breasts, squeeze my nipples and even help myself with my tongue. Nothing works. I'm stuck on the very edge of an orgasm and can't make the final step.

Izuku meanwhile, seem to be having fun watching as I masturbate in front of him and beg him to leave that damn tea. Under different circumstances I'd probably be impressed bu his self-control, after all I know he's been hard like a rock since from the moment we begun to make out.

 _Hard..._ Suddenly a thought comes over me, and a devilish smile spreads on my face. A smile that he can't help but notice.

Still doing all I possibly can to get myself off, I reach out towards Izuku's crotch with my leg. He gasps once my feet makes contact with its target, almost spilling his tea. I poke it a few times, but then quickly use my dexterous foot to work my way through his trousers, revealing his erection within a moment.

I feel myself drooling the moment I see it. Without a moment of hesitation I start to rub my foot against his length. I can see that his blush is growing as his breath becomes more erratic. Even his speed of drinking increased. "Now I know why you like those thigh-highs..." I start to move faster, occasionally stopping to tease his tip with my toes. "I bet you fantasized about me doing this, didn't you?" He blushes hard. _Aaaaand jackpot!_

Each time I rub my foot against him it seems like he starts drinking faster. This only encourages me to go faster and faster. It doesn't take long for him to completely break, though for me it still seems like an eternity.

He gulps down the remaining tea and places the mug on the table. Then, with one quick movement he grabs the edges of the table and moves it out of the way, using his quirk to make things faster. Immediately after that he gets up and walks over to me. Without kneeling down all the way he picks me up from the floor and kisses deeply. I wrap my legs and arms around him as his hands hold my butt up.

I start feeling butterflies in my stomach as his length presses against it. Soon I become aware of him carrying me towards his room, and once we're there he gently lies me on his bed. He pulls away from our kiss. "I'm not... going to forgive you... another stunt like that..." I pant out.

"Don't worry... I'm done playing around." He gets onto the bed himself and moves me so that my head rests against the pillow. Meanwhile I throw my clothes off, leaving only those black thigh-highs he loves so much. He does the same soon after me.

I spread my legs for him as he positions himself, pressing his tip against my entrance. He doesn't wait long. With one thrust he puts his entire length in.

My response is immediate. After all this time of teasing and playing with myself I was balancing on the edge, and this is what finally pushed me over it. I cum the moment I feel his tip touch my deepest parts and scream out to heavens as my body shakes uncontrollably. My eyes roll back and my hands grab the sheets, closing into fists. He doesn't stay idly waiting for me to ride off my orgasm though.

Almost immediately, I feel as he starts to move in and out. Starting slowly, but quickly increasing his pace as the time goes. This brings my orgasm to a whole new level, making my back bent backwards as I continue scream with my tongue hanging from my mouth. When he sees that, he slows down his movements and finally lets me calm down. Afterwards, I'm still trembling and panting like mad, so he temporarily stops moving altogether. "Are you alright?" He asks, looking down on me.

I can't even bring myself to answer with any words. Instead of that, I lightly grab his head and pull it down, giving him a gentle kiss.

A kiss that I quickly turn into a heated make-out session. Soon, he starts moving again. He starts slowly again. Almost painfully so. But it doesn't last long; in fact, I think my mind is simply getting impatient because of how damn horny I am right now. He stops for a short moment to adjust his position a bit, and gives me a deep thrust, shortly followed by another one. And another one. And another one. And another one. And then another one for good measure.

I let out a moan into his mouth every time he thrusts into me, soon feeling his hand holding my hip. He holds me steady, making his movements feel stronger, and by extension, far more pleasurable. My legs wrap themselves around him, trying to push him deeper at all cost.

He suddenly breaks the kiss, making my moans sound through the room. I notice that he's panting slightly during a short moment when I get to see his face. Shortly after letting his breath catch up after the kiss, he moves his face to my neck, pressing his lips against it and beginning to lightly nip it. His other hand moves over to my neck as well, massaging it as his small bites get slightly harder.

Not wanting to stay completely passive, I wrap my arms around his back as my tongue starts to move towards his neck. I massage it the same way his hand massages mine, licking down sweat that covers his body. He seems to like it, and increases the speed of his thrusts slightly.

Whether he did that intentionally or not doesn't matter. The result is the same. The volume of my moans is increasing by the second, sometimes they even turn into quiet screams. Juices flow out from my pussy, running down my butt and down onto the sheets every time he thrusts. And by now he's thrusting fast. If I didn't know better I'd think he's using his quirk.

I hear his pants getting more and more frequent, he also starts to take short breaks in midst of his assault on my neck to get his breath back to a somewhat steady pace. After feeling his length twitch slightly after one of his thrusts, I become certain that he's nearing his orgasm. This makes me smile. Despite cumming hard just a few minutes ago, I'm getting quite close to another orgasm myself.

While using my legs to make him put more strength behind his thrusts, I grab his head with both hands and move it away from my neck. The feeling of his teeth nipping on my skin is gone, but I soon replace it with the feeling of his tongue wrestling against mine. Not long after that he starts to break the pace of his thrusts he worked on all this time. They become completely irregular within a few moments.

He breaks the kiss again. "Tsuyu..." I know what he wants me to do. My legs are wrapped around him so tightly that there's no way for him to pull out.

My response to that is simple. "It's my safe day..." I pant out.

I'm not sure if he understood me or just deduced it from the way my legs started to pull him in even harder towards me, but he completely gave into his incoming orgasm. His movements speed up as his breath turns into erratic pants. He's tries to fight it for a moment, but that's a fight he knows he's gonna lose. And he does. Along with me.

With one final thrust he buries himself as deep inside of me as he possibly can. We both start to pull the other as close as possible by any means necessary as our orgasms hit simultaneously. Our mouths are pressed together as I scream, rolling my eyes back when I feel his seed flow into my womb. Our hands are wrapped so tightly around one another that it actually makes it hard to breath. Not that either of us cares about that at the moment.

It lasts almost half a minute before be both calm down enough to let go. My hands and legs drop down on the bad as I pant from exhaustion, dropping my head on the pillow and closing my eyes, bathing in the afterglow.

His head hits the pillow right next to me and I turn towards it. A smile spreads across my face when out eyes meet. "I love you..." He says, making me feel like my heart just came as well. He pulls me closer and kisses softly. I close my eyes again, loosing myself in the loving sensation.

"My, my..." We both suddenly open our eyes. We both know that voice. Despite our tired muscles telling us 'no', both of us turn our heads towards the door to Izuku's room. And there she is. Izuku's mother. I'm pretty sure Izuku just had a heart attack, and I think I had one too. "So... Should I be expecting grand kids anytime soon?"


	4. In the Changing Room

"Have a good day you two!" Izuku's mother waves us off as we leave his house. A wide smile is spread on her face, while we just turn into human-sized tomatoes as we walk away. I try to be polite and at least try to say 'goodbye', but after yesterday I can't even bring myself to look her in the eyes. _God damn it, why do you have to be so happy!? Scold us or something! This is just awkward!_

Izuku's not exactly so keen on responding either, but he at least manages to wave his hand a bit before we increased our pace. We almost start running through the building's hallway when we hear her chuckle.

After she found the two us us having sex in Izuku's room she was... nice. Too nice in fact. She didn't even seem a bit angry at us. My parents would have probably kicked me out of the house if they saw that... And she just... teased us... throughout the whole day... For hours she just kept making jokes, and laughed at the whole situation. Even when I tried to leave she pretty much forced me to stay. She even went as far as calling my house and telling the babysitter my parents hire to take care of my siblings that I'll be staying at Izuku's place overnight... And she obviously made us sleep together...

Not that we really minded...

She didn't let me fight back too. Not even when I said we have to go to school today and I have to go back home to get my uniform. She just pulled out a spare girl uniform from the closet. Apparently when me and Izuku told her about us dating, she got so excited by the idea that she decided to prepare spare clothes for me in case I had to stay overnight. She even had gym clothes prepared.

I glance over at Izuku as we walk -or rather run- down the stairs. He's in even worse state then I am. Since yesterday he barely managed said anything whenever his mom was around, and I can tell that right now his heart is beating like crazy. "God damn it..." I hear him mumble. "First Mr. Aizawa and Midnight, and now this..." His hand starts to rub his neck.

"Yeah..." I find it hard to talk now. The overwhelming feeling of embarrassment makes my throat go dry. Instinctively, my hand reaches out to Izuku's. He grabs it without complaint and starts walking closer to me. I move closer to him as well. Both of us are looking for comfort in the other's presence.

We reach the exit from the building in complete silence, finally feeling some relief once we're outside. Neither one of us tries to speak though. After all, we both can feel Izuku's mom gaze as she looks at us from above. I have no doubt that she's smiling too.

Izuku's neighbors aren't being helpful at all. A lot of them are staring at us, talking and some even go up to us and ask questions. 'When did you get a girlfriend Midoriya?', 'Who is this girl?', 'How did you get yourself such a cutie?', and such. Neither of us said anything to those questions, and for a second I even considered letting go of his hand, but ultimately decided against it when I felt his grip tightening. Despite all the embarrassment, I couldn't help but smile a bit.

We only managed to calm down for real when we walked into the park that's out of the view of Izuku's mom. "I can't believe this happened..." I say. "I'm so sorry for all of this. I-"

"Stop apologizing for this. I already told you that I'm as guilty as you are." He cuts in before I can finish. "Besides, it's like you said before: I have no regrets about the act itself."

He's spent most of last night comforting me like that. I get what he says, and it's clear that his mom won't be giving us problems about it, but still... I can't help but feel guilty. "Hey Izuku..." I speak up and stop walking after a moment of silence between us. "Do you..." I take a deep breath. "Do you think I'm a slut?" I start looking down. It's been a while since I've started to think about it, but after pushing myself onto him in school and getting caught twice, the thought is getting more and more pervasive in my head. "I mean, since we first had sex I've been pushing myself onto you a lot. Even though I promised to keep myself in check, I still-"

With one quick move, he grabs my shoulders and forces to look up at him. "I don't see how enjoying physical contact makes anyone a slut. And even though I have to admit that you get pushy from time to time, what's wrong with that? I went along with it every single time, so I've had sex as many times as you did. Does that make _me_ a slut?" My hands slowly wrap themselves around him. "I don't appreciate you thinking about yourself like that, but I guess I'm a bit guilty of that myself. I'm sorry, Tsuyu."

"...Sorry for what? You're not trying to have your way with me at every given opportunity..."

"Maybe not, but there's something else I'm guilty of. Pretty much since the day we started this relationship I knew how much you enjoy physical contact. I knew how much you love showing affection through actions. Kissing, hugging, holding hands, and sex too. And yet, I still decided to deny you a lot of of that. I made you keep this a secret because of my own cowardice and forced you to keep your desires bottled up. Is it really that surprising that when you gained a way of venting it all out, you'd go for it at every opportunity?"

"And besides..." He leans down, lightly pressing his lips against mine in a short, but loving kiss. I almost move on to deepen the kiss, but he pulls away all too soon. "It's not like I mind..." He smiles gently as he pulls me closer to him. I can't help but smile back as I stare into his eyes. "I really do love you Tsuyu. And I promise that from now on I will do all I can to not shy away from that. I want you to stop holding back because of me." He moves in for another kiss.

I happily accept it, hugging him tightly as our lips press together.

This time he doesn't pull away, giving my an opportunity to deepen the kiss. I don't turn it into a heated make-out session like I usually do though. This time I only kiss him lovingly, and that's all I need for now.

We eventually slowly pull away, still looking into each other's eyes. "Damn, you really have a way with words, huh?"

"I have some experience. With you in particular... Only with you actually..."

"You know what you're signing yourself up for though, right? If you want me to completely drop all restrictions, you better get ready for some serious PDA."

"I know, but it'd look bad if I were to back down now, right?" We chuckle a bit as I start to press my head against his shoulder.

Soon enough, my hand finds his and we continue to walk towards the school. There is a metro line connecting to the school not far from here, but both of us decided to leave faster to avoid dealing with Izuku's mum too much and just walk there. We can calmly get there on our own without worrying about being late for whatever is in store for us.

"I wonder what we'll have to do..." I decide to start the conversation. It's much easier to do now.

"Who knows. I'm guessing Midnight will be the only one there, and she can be pretty unpredictable alone. For all we know she might have simply called us there to give us some scolding, but it's just as likely she'll have us clean the entire school as punishment. And that's assuming she and Mr. Aizawa haven't reported us."

"There is that 'special training' Mr. Aizawa told you about too... Any ideas what that could mean?"

"Maybe she wants to teach us some restraint through tough training? I really don't know."

"Now that I think about it, she looked pretty... well, _excited_ _._ When they caught us that is."

"She was?" He scratches his head, trying to recall details about the event. "Honestly I was too embarrassed to tell what they were thinking. Weren't you too?"

"I was... It's just that I remember seeing her smile happily when we were leaving. Well, more like running away..."

* * *

Finally getting over our embarrassment we filled our way to school with one conversation after another. True to his words, Izuku didn't shy away from any displays of affection I pulled him into, though I could tell he'll need to get used to them. For now I'll let him do just that, only gradually kicking things up as the time goes.

Not to say I won't be pushing the boundaries to tease him on occasion...

"Well, here we are..." He says as we stop in front of the school gate. It's closed though. And we don't see Midnight anywhere around. Izuku grabs his phone before me and checks the time. We got here 10 minutes before the time we were given. "Do you think she's not here yet?" Izuku looks around again. I meanwhile try to look at the school in hope I can see someone through the windows. No one's there though.

"Should we jump over the wall?"

"The security system will sound the alarm. Student IDs allow us only to pass through the main gate." He sighs. "Well, I guess we have to wait then." He walks over to the nearest bench and sits down. I follow his example and sit down as well. Not on the bench though. I choose to sit on his lap. He blushes a bit but accepts the closeness anyways, placing his arms around my waist. "I see you're enjoying yourself."

"I am... very much." I wrap my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. He's probably much calmer because there aren't any people around, but it still makes me really happy he's willing to go along with it. "Hey Izuku... have I ever said that I love you?"

"A few times..."

"Well, I should be saying that more often." I rise my head from his shoulder and look him in the eyes, leaving only few centimeters of space between our lips. "I love you~" And immediately after saying that, I close that gap. His arms tighten around me as we close our eyes and loose ourselves in the feeling of the other's lips against our own. I press myself against him, pushing my tongue into his mouth and immediately wrap it around his.

I let out a sinister chuckle as I begin toying with him. He's completely powerless to stop me from doing whatever I please. My control over him doesn't last long though. We suddenly hear a voice from behind the school gate. "Awwwww~ you two are just adorable!" Our eyes immediately shot open. We both recognize that voice. I pull away from him, letting go of his tongue in the process and we both turn our heads towards Midnight, who's standing behind the gate in her hero outfit. "Give me a second, I'll open the gate for you two."

Blushing, I leave Izuku's lap as he gets up from the bench. We quickly rush towards the gate, and soon enough it opens a bit, giving us a way in. We don't wait for an invitation and simply head inside. There, we see Midnight leaving a small security cabin by the gate and immediately tense up. "Come on you two, don't be so nervous!" _Easy for you to say..._ She walks over to us and stares for a bit, only making us more tense. "Listen, I don't know what Shota has told you, but I didn't call you two here to punish you or anything. I'm guessing he made it sound like something scary, didn't he?"

We just look at her confused. "No, really! You're not in trouble for having sex in school! I even stopped Shota from reporting you to the principal! I'm actually really happy for you two! Hell, you remind me of myself and Shota back when we were students here!" She chuckles to herself. "Ahh~ I just loved it when he would call me 'senpai'..." _Are these two a thing, or am I overthinking this?_ I think to myself as the tension in both me and Izuku slowly disappears, replaced my a mix of relief and confusion.

"W-Well... Um... I-In that case w-why did you call us h-here?" Izuku speaks up.

"That's a very good question, Midoriya-kun. Shota was supposed to explain everything but since he clearly didn't, so I guess I'll have to take care of this." She starts to chuckle. If I didn't know her as a hero, I'd say she's some evil genius. "Looks like I'll have to _punish_ him again..." She licks her lips. as her laughs continue. _Alright, now I'm almost sure there is_ _ **something**_ _between them._

"But that's for later." Just as fast as it showed up, her sadistic mode disappears. "Back when I was looking at you two go at it,-" Both of us blush immediately, "-I saw something in you. Something I don't really see in most kids around your age. And when I saw you two making out on that bench, I saw it again. You two really love each other, don't you?"

I only manage to answer with a small nod thanks to my embarrassment. Izuku however, surprises me with his answer. Well, not the answer itself, but the way he proclaimed it. "Yes. I love Tsuyu, and I want to be by her side as long as I can. Nothing can change my mind on this." He says boldly, with only a small hint of a blush on his cheeks. I can't help but feel touched and happy every time he says he loves me. It's tempting to throw myself on him now and kiss him until we both can't breathe, but Midnight's chuckle snaps me back into reality.

"I've noticed this some time ago, but you've gotten bolder lately Midoriya-kun. Your girlfriend's influence I assume?" She asks rhetorically. "Back on the subject though... I want you two to train under me. I'm assuming you will end up working together once you get your licenses, but to do that effectively, you need some training. You don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I did bother to get a permission to use school grounds and equipment from the principal, so my work would go to waste..."

I look over at Izuku. He looks at me too, and smiles slightly. We both know there's only one answer. "We agree." I say.

Midnight almost jumps up in happiness. "Sweet! We're starting right away!" She turns towards the school. "You two go change into your hero costumes and meet me-"

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt but..."

"What is it Tsu-chan?"

"We... have a date planned after this and..."

"No worries! I wouldn't dream about making you skip on a date. Just tell me when you need to leave."

"You could say we have a reservation in a restaurant at 2PM. I guess we should make it if we leave 10-15 minutes before then."

"Not a problem. You two want me to help you get there?"

"Thank you for the offer, but Izuku already got All Might to help us with that."

She stares at Izuku in surprise. "I knew you and him were pretty close as far as teacher-student relations go, but I didn't expect it to go that far." She walks over to him and leans over to look him straight in the eyes. Her face is closer to his then I would like it to be. "What else could you make him do?" She whispers seductively, looking at him with half closed eyes.

"H-Huh?" Izuku takes a step back with a blush on his face, confused to no end. "M-Make him? I-I wouldn't make him do anything! I j-just asked him for a favor, that's all!" Midnight only straightens her back and chuckles at his reaction.

"Let's leave it at that then." She walks away, swinging her hips. Izuku catches the bait and stares at them. "By the way, you can only use male changing room. I only got the key for that one. Your costumes are already there." She tosses the key to me. I grab it with my tongue before it enters my arm's reach. Izuku is still hopelessly staring at her ass...

Surface to say, I'm not very pleased with that...

I jump on top of him, sitting down on his shoulders. He almost falls over but manages to save himself in the last second. "Something caught your eye, Izuku?" He immediately understands what I meant and starts to apologize. I'm not really going to hold it against him, since even I have to admit that Midnight has a nice butt. Doesn't mean I won't use the opportunity to play around with him a little. "If you want my forgiveness, you have to carry me to the changing room."

He quickly realizes I'm not mad and decides o play along with my antic. I place my hands on his head and start playing with his hair as he starts holding my legs to give me more stability. Not that he really needs to do that. It's pretty hard to make me loose my balance. Yesterday I was just... surprised...

"Hey, Izuku. I have a question." I say as we walk into the school building. There's probably some minimal staff running around but no one is around the entrance to scold us for what we're doing. I lean over to look him in the eyes. "Do you think I have a nice butt?"

He starts to chuckle and I soon join him. "What kind of question is that?" I don't have an answer to that. It just felt like a funny thing to say. "So you want to know what I think about your butt... hmm..." I suddenly feel his left hand move away from my leg and slapping my butt. "I guess you could say I'm quite fond of it." He squeezes my butt a little before moving his hand back to holding my leg. We can only laugh at the exchange.

"I'm glad we're not in any trouble though."

"Yeah. I was half expecting to be expelled from the school, or at least suspended." We soon reach our destination. He puts me down in front of the changing room's door, and I open them with the key Midnight gave us. upon entering we immediately see two cases laying on the floor. "Alright, let's get changed." We close the door behind us as we enter. Not waiting, both of us take our respective cases and begin to take off our clothes. "Would you look at that. Tsuyu, you actually bothered to put on underwear..."

"...Only because your mom was looking. I've been struggling not to take it off the whole day." And now that I finally got a chance to remove this thing, I'm sure as hell not going to take it any longer. "Catch." I throw the panties his mom gave me towards him.

He catches them and looks at me funny. "What do you want me to do with them? Put them on my head?"

I can't help but laugh at the idea. "Would you?"

"Hmm... nope." He puts them away and starts changing into his hero clothes. He gets is done faster then me, since his much easier to actually put on. Mine is skin-tight, making it a bit of a pain to put on. I can't wear anything under it too, so I have to strip naked before I put it on. Not that I mind, of course. In the end Izuku helps me with getting it ready after he sends a message to All Might. He also uses the opportunity to run his hands all over me in a teasing manner...

...I like it, to say the least.

The costume does a great job at emphasizing my figure and... _assets._ Izuku clearly appreciates it, so if not for Mineta's existence I would have nothing to complain about. "Alright, looks like we're ready." He says once we're done with my costume. "Come on, let's go. We shouldn't keep Midnight waiting."

We both approach the other exit from this room. The one that leads to the training area. Izuku reaches his hand towards the handle and attempts to open the way for us, but it turns out that this door is locked. "Give me that key." I've left it with my clothes, so I quickly shoot my tongue out and pick it up with it. Once I put it in Izuku's hand, he places it into the keyhole and rotates it.

Or at least, he tries.

The lock won't even budge.

"I guess Midnight forgot there's another key needed here..." He pulls the key out and hides it in his pocket. "Let's go around the school." I nod and turn back. This time I'm the one to reach my hand out to the handle to open the door.

It doesn't open either...

"What the hell!? I've left them open!" I pull the key out of Izuku's pocket and push it into the keyhole. Rotating it doesn't help us though. The lock is already opened. I try to push the door open, but it won't budge. "What's going on here!? Why can't we leave!?" Izuku's already trying to think the situation through, but before he can come up with anything, a voice sounds through the room.

"Hello? Can you two hear me?" It's Midnight. Her voice comes from the school's radio system. The system allows a user to choose where exactly a message will be heard, so we're probably the only ones hearing this. "I see you do." She says after our attention moves onto the speaker in the corner of the room. _Is there a camera here?_ The idea of school placing cameras in changing rooms doesn't fill me with much optimism...

"As you can see, both exits out of this room are blocked. Don't worry, it's all part of the plan." _What_ _plan?_ "You see, I would like to share something about me with you two. Not many people know about it, but sleeping gas is not the only kind of gas my body can release..." We're both left scratching our heads in confusion. _Is_ _it_ _some super gas that she uses as a secret weapon?_ I can't think of another reason, and I'm sure Izuku thinks the same.

"It's not something I can use in battle though, and it's a bit embarrassing to talk about... But, you know what? I like you two! The way you two just let out pure love through your bodies... Ahh~ It turned me on so badly when I saw it two day ago! I love seeing this kind of bond between two people, but to see it in two high-schoolers? That's something else!" The excitement in her voice is making me... _slightly_ uncomfortable... "I decided to support you two with all I have, so don't worry about anyone causing you problems. Just come to me and let me help!"

"And that other gas I told you about? It's an aphrodisiac."

" **WHAT!?** " We both scream.

She chuckles in response. "I can only release it when I'm really turned on. Didn't even know about it when I was younger. Me and Shota discovered it after our first time together... Ahh~ those were good times... Turns out that unlike my sleeping gas, this one affects girls -me included- a lot stronger. As in, it's more of an immediate reaction. Boys feel the effects weaker but through a longer period of time. It's completely undetectable for a normal human too. It dissolves after half an hour though, so it's not like I can store it somewhere and use later..."

"That's all very interesting, but _why_ are you telling us this? And can we get out of here?" Izuku says.

She laughs again. "I'm telling you this because I'm pumping that gas through the vents!" Both me and Izuku choke on air as we hear that. "I went through the trouble of connecting the room I'm in with this one with a loooooong tube. And let me tell you, this room I'm in? It's _full_ of that aphrodisiac right now! And it's all heading right into this very changing room! Have fun with that!" Her voice is gone.

Izuku stares blankly at the speaker. "H-Hey! Y-You can't just force us into this!" He tries to argue. I on the other hand... have just realized that I've been standing right next to the ventilation vent this whole time... And I can definitely tell that something is coming out of it... If what I'm feeling between my legs is any indication at least...

"Well, if you put it like that..." Midnight speaks up after a while. "There's a key to that other exit hidden in the ventilation shaft. Feel free to take it and leave if you want. Just wait for me outside and I'll join you for that training. I was serious about that, you know. This is suppose to be a warm-up~" I look at the vent next to me and open it. As she said, the key is lying right next to the tube she spoke of. I can clearly feel that air is running through it. And with each breath of that air that I take, it becomes harder to think clearly.

There's also a camera hidden here...

By the time I manage to bring myself to pick up the key, my legs are starting to shake from the uncomfortable feeling of wetness coming from my crotch. My erect nipples are visible through my costume, and I think I'm starting to drool. "Tsuyu..." I hear Izuku speak up. I wonder how long I've been just standing here... And I wonder how much that aphrodisiac is affecting him... "You s-should probably step away from that v-vent..." _Should I really? I guess so..._

But isn't it too late by now? I mean, I'm clearly under that gas' influence already, so why even bother...

I see him reaching his hand out towards the key I'm holding... That key is our way out... If I let him take it We'll just walk out of here...

Without thinking, I put the key in my mouth and swallow it...

"W-W-W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"I'll just puke it out after we're done..." I start to approach him, but with each step forward I take, he takes one back. He soon hits the wall though. And I immediately press myself against him. I can feel my nipples touch his chest through my costume. It makes me moan slightly as I start running my hands over his face. "You said I can drop all restrictions, right? Well, that's what I'm doing now..." I can feel that he's getting hard. It only makes me want to do it more. "And before you say anything, I know that gas is affecting me... But I don't care."

I grab his hand and place it on my butt. "I want to be with you Izuku... At every time of the day, in every possible place, at every opportunity... I love you... And I want to spend the rest of my life with you... So please, take me... All of me... Both my heart, and my body..."

For some reason he smiles and chuckles a bit. "Can I take it as you proposing to me?" His other hand starts to move up to my waist as the one on my butt gives it a light squeeze.

I moan as he does that, but still return his smile "Will you marry me?"

He plants a light hiss on my lips as he hugs me tightly. "I will... Once we graduate..." I can't tell if I am more happy or horny, but I nonetheless press my lips against his hard and soon enough push my tongue into his mouth. He does the same, but we don't start any sort of battle for control. We simply let our tongues brush against one another lovingly as our hands explore our bodies.

At least, that's what happens at first. Withing seconds both of us give into our desires and heat things up. I gave into them first though. I make an attempt at wrapping my tongue around his, but this time he reacts just in time and to my disappointment pulls away from the kiss, protecting himself from my plan. It seems he's growing accustomed to my shenanigans... I should find some new ways to play around with him.

His hands finally rest against my spandex covered butt, giving it a gentle squeeze as he also starts to kiss my neck. I really don't feel like playing the game of teasing right now, so I immediately go for the main course. While he slowly tortures me with his teasing squeezes and kisses, I move my hands towards his suit's pants and start unbuttoning them with one, while the other rubs against his growing erection.

Before I can finish though I suddenly feel a bite against my neck. Much stronger then the ones from yesterday... I like it. He clearly realizes that I do once I release a loud moan and bites slightly harder. My hands momentarily stop their work, but that's enough for him. He immediately changes our positions. Now I'm the one with my back against the wall.

I'm fully ready -not to mention, willing- for him to take charge right here and now. And he does just that. "Turn around." He orders, and I do as he says. My hands rest against the wall as I point my butt towards him, slightly spreading my legs apart. I soon enough start to wiggle my ass while he finishes the job I started and drops his pants down. Looking at him I lick my lips, feeling my nether regions twitch at the sight of his erection.

Soon, I feel his hands grab the bottom part of my costume and pull it down to my knees. A moan escapes me when I feel his breath against my slit, and another one when he gives it one long lick. "No teasing, please..." I beg. He listens to my plead, grabbing my butt with one hand as the other positioned his length against my entrance. "Come on..." The aphrodisiac is making me even more inpatient than I usually am...

...But it also makes the wait _much_ more rewarding. My sensitivity is off the scale now, and once Izuku pushes himself inside, all I can do is scream as my tongue rolls out of my mouth. I'm not the only one affected to that degree though. Izuku is clearly having trouble keeping his head straight and focused from the moment he starts to move. Again, I have to give him credit for his self control. I don't even bother with it. All I do is moan and scream for more as he pounds me from behind while he manages to egt himself under control and works up a steady pace.

My juices are dripping down on my costume in amounts that I'd have found quite ridiculous if I could bring myself to care about anything beyond keeping Izuku moving in and out of me as long as it's possible.

He moves one of his hands up to my breast and squeezes the nipple through my costume. It partly makes me want that costume gone completely, but that would mean stopping what we're doing, even if it would be just for a moment. I can't possibly bring myself to do that. I'm too busy moaning like a bitch in heat. Not even the fact that the camera Midnight has placed in the ventilation shaft is pointed straight at us matters to me. If anything it makes me even wetter.  
 _M_ _aybe I really am into exhibitionism..._

I think I start laughing between moans, but it probably sound like I'm going insane to anyone who may or may not be looking... And if I don't sound like that already then I will in a couple of seconds. Izuku is moving his hand away from my butt, sliding it towards my clit...

My eyes roll back as he touches it and an orgasm hits me immediately. It washes over me so suddenly that I can't even prepare for it. My legs become like jelly, causing me to fall down as I start to scream. The only thing that stopped me from hitting the floor, was Izuku holding me up. He presses me up against the wall as I continue to cum and continues to push himself in and out of me, not caring about how much I'm squeezing him. "Izuku~!" I manage to scream out his name. "Please marry me!" I don't know why that's the first thought that comes to my mind in the middle of the strongest orgasm I've ever experienced in my life. And I don't care. I only want it to become reality.

"I will!" He responds. "I promise I will marry you!" He grabs my head with one hand and presses his lips against mine. Neither of us bothers with things like technique at this point. We just sloppily brush our tongues against each other while moaning and screaming into our mouths.

My orgasm doesn't stop or slows down in the slightest. It just keeps going, sending spike after spike of pleasure with each of Izuku's thrusts. Thrusts that are becoming stronger and faster with each second that passes us. I think he's getting close to cumming himself, but after being stuck in a state of a permanent orgasm for the past... who know s how long, my judgment might be a bit off. Or maybe I just want him to cum inside me. Today's my safe day too, so why the hell not?

I wonder how strongly Izuku is affected. He's thrusting pretty fast, but other then that I can't see any differences in his behavior. He's just as caring and careful as he always is. Midnight said that this aphrodisiac of hers affects boys weaker, but that they stay under it's influence longer. Perhaps that means I'll be able to go at it with him a few more times... We only even managed to have sex two times in a day at most, but that's mainly because of the whole 'secret relationship' thing. And since that is gone, I'd like to see exactly how many times we could do it in a day...

Suddenly, he grabs both of my butt cheeks with his hands and holds them still. Before I even have time to start wondering why, he starts to speed up. And then, without any warning, he cums. A lot.

The feeling of having his cum fill me up, makes me scream out into his mouth. I reach one hand behind me and press his lips closet to mine, all the while struggling to take a breath through my nose. I can't manage that, and as he keeps shooting inside me I feel like I'm going to pass out. I soon realize that we're both falling towards the ground. Izuku's started to stumble backwards after his orgasm ended and I ended up being pulled down as well.

I land on top of him. Both of us are panting in exhaustion, but we are happy none the less. Though I'm happy not only because of the feeling of love that emanates from both of us. I'm also happy because he's still inside of me... and still hard...

* * *

"Ahhhhh~ That's right~" Midnight smiles as she watches her laptop's monitor. "I just love it when two young people can admit their love to each other... It's so romantic!"

"You are truly a hopeless women..." A man's voice speaks up to her from between her legs. Her reaction is immediate. She grabs him by the hair and presses his mouth against her wet pussy, where he belongs. A moan escapes her as she feels his tongue enter inside and she pulls him towards her a bit harder.

"Know your place Shota." She looks down at him with a sadistic grin painted on her face despite the rest of her body twisting in pleasure. "You're still going to be _punished_ for not telling them what I asked you to!" Her other hand starts to fondle her breast. "If you do a good job I may consider lightening up your sentence. Or maybe you _want_ me to go harder on you, huh?" She looks at the monitor again. "Would you look at that~ These two seem to be going for round two! And you know what that means! Right _Shota_?"

She laughs maniacally, continuing to abuse him verbally as she watches two students making love in the locker room below them. _Marriage, huh?_ She looks down on the man between her legs. _Sounds like a good idea..._


	5. Interlude: Training

"Sooooo~" Midnight says as she looks at us. We're both naturally just standing there like two red tomatoes while she simply circles around us with a grin plastered onto her face. "You tow enjoyed your warm-up?" She suddenly slaps Izuku's butt from behind. He yelps at that, only making Midnight laugh. "Oh, come on! Don't be like that! It's not like I was any better when I was studying here. Right, Shota?" She turns towards Mr. Aizawa, who's sitting on a bench, away from us.

He doesn't respond. Just pulls out a sleeping bag and goes to sleep. Midnight apparently finds it funny and decides to play around with him. She steps over to the sleeping bag and starts to touch it with her hands while whispering something I can't hear.

"Why haven't you told me about that camera?" Izuku whispers to me. I don't think he's angry about it though. Embarrassment is all I can hear in his voice. But to be honest, I'm not doing any better in that department.

"I-I found it difficult to care at the time..." I respond, lowering my head in shame. "I'm so sorry... I really am a perverted sl-" he suddenly smacks me in the head with a karate-chop.

"What did I say about you calling yourself a slut?"

"That you want me to do it..."

"Exactly. So stop that before I get mad." Somehow I find it easier to get a hold on myself now. He clearly does too. Looking over at Midnight, she's still playing around with Mr. Aizawa, who seems to not be nearly as pleased with that turn of events as she is.

I touch the spot on my head Izuku just smacked. "That hurt you know..." We look at each other. "Do it again..." And so, most of what was left of out embarrassment is gone as we laugh together. I'm not even sure what we find so funny, but then again, I'm not complaining. Soon enough we embrace each other tightly, still chuckling. I start to rub my head against his shoulder once we completely calm down.

We suddenly hear Midnight's clapping, but neither one of us tries to pull away from the embrace. "Alright, you two. All joking aside for now, alright? Time to get that training started. We have a little over an hour thanks to you two." A small rush of embarrassment washes over us, but we don't let it get to us too much. We still blush though. "And since we don't have as much time as I'd like us to, I'm going to get to the heart of it right away. As you can see, we are in front of one of the school's training areas."

She turns towards the training area's entrance and opens it, motioning us to go inside. "Today I will settle for just watching you two work together. There will be several training robots released into the area, and your task is naturally to reduce them to a pile of scrap metal while I watch you from the control room. These robots were specifically made to fight with you two in particular tough. So keep that in mind."

I'm left scratching my head. "How did you prepare them to deal with us in particular in just two days?"

"Now, that is a very good question Tsuyu-chan! And the answer is: Mei Hatsume!" _Her? That girl from support class?_ I guess I could see that. From what I saw of her, she knows her way around all kinds of tech, so it's not impossible to assume she could get something like this done such a short time... Probably... "Alright, so now you know what I want you to do. I'll give you a signal when everything's ready on my end. But in the meantime, I'd like both of you do discuss your quirks in detail. The more you know of your partner, the better you will work together."

With that said, she leaves us alone, closing the training area's gate behind us. "Talk about our quirks, huh? Come to think of it, we never really did that, did we?" He shakes his head. "Well, who starts in that case?"

"I guess I could start. There's honestly not much to talk about when it comes to my quirk, and you pretty much saw it all already." We both sit down on a bench nearby. This time I don't sit on his lap though, as much as I'd love to... "So, I can use my quirk to enhance my strength, endurance and overall agility, either using it in one strong burst, which breaks my body, or by using a small fraction of it to strengthen my whole body. I'm kinda forced to avoid using it in that burst. Not only does it... well, hurt a lot, but at this point I'm risking permanent injury. Or at least that's what Recovery Girl said. If I really focus, I can use that burst in far weaker form, but it still hurts afterwards. I can only safely use that quirk at around 5% of it's full power."

"You know, you really do sound like All Might mini. And with how much time you two spend together, I'm pretty sure there's a reason for that." He breaks into cold sweat, pretty much confirming my theory. "I'm not going to probe though. If I was suppose to know I'm sure you'd have told me already." A sigh of relief leaves his mouth.

"Thanks. Now, what about your quirk. I'm aware of some of your frog-like qualities, but there are honestly so many kinds of frogs that it's hard for me to even guess what kinds of things you can do."

"Could it be that you've been researching frogs since we started dating?" His face says it all. "Awwww~ that's so sweet... But pointless. There's no particular species of frog that my quirk relates to. Alright, so here's what I can do. From the obvious stuff: my tongue can stretch up to 20 meters and is strong enough to lift a person, I can stick to walls, jump higher and I am overall more agile and have heightened spatial awareness. I'm obviously greatly equipped to be underwater for long periods of time. I think my record is 10 hours, but I was not moving at all this whole time. I can also do you-know-what with my stomach. And as for less obvious stuff... There's something I call camouflage. Basically, my skin can change colors to mach the environment better. And my costume adapts to it too, so it's nice for stealth." _Or other kind of surprise_ _s_ _like that... I think I've_ _just_ _found a new way to tease him..._

"I can also produce several kinds of acid and poisons. Nothing strong though, and since I can't really spit it very far, there's not much use for those. The most useful thing I can make is something akin to a painkiller. Kind of irritates skin in the long run though. And speaking of skin, do you know that mine is actual veeeery smooth?" I say teasingly.

"I might have figured that out already." He smiles and starts to rub the back of my neck with one hand, moving it to my cheek a moment before pulling away. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm... I'm cold-blooded. And you know what that means, right?" I don't wait for his answer. " _A lot_ of snuggling once the winter comes..."

"I can't wait...

"Oh, Izuku~ I wouldn't dream of making you wait for something like that." True to my words, I immediately press myself against him and bury my head in his chest. "Well, do you have any ideas for how we can cooperate? You're definitely the better strategist out of the two of us."

"Let's see..." He looks up into the sky, loosing himself in thought. I can see his mouth move as if he was mumbling something to himself, but no words actually leave his mouth. He's doesn't get to finish though. We hear Midnight's signal to begin a moment later. "Well, I guess we'll have to make things up on the fly." We both get up from the bench and look around. This training zone was imitating a small town, with fairly few buildings and several parks set up around the area. We don't see the robots that are our targets anywhere.

"I have an idea." I turn to face him. "First thing we have to do is to find the enemy, right? So I could throw you into the air and maybe you'll be able to see them. Think you can do this?"

"No problem. As long as you catch me." He assures me that he will, and I trust in his abilities enough to believe that. He makes a platform with his hands as he activates his quirk. I place my foot on his hands, and after counting to three, he ejects me into the air. "W-Woah!" He sends me flying into the air at high speeds, causing my sense of balance go astray. This is the first time I am this high or moving up so fast, so some fear rushes over me at first, but I quickly pull myself together. And just as quickly, I spot our targets.

However, the momentum that's been carrying me up so far quickly disappears... "AAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream as I starts to fall. The complete lack of control over the fall makes me panic as I approach the ground at a steadily increasing speed. Luckily for me, before I even get close enough to the ground to start seriously fearing for my life, Izuku jumps into the air and catches me. Once we land back on the ground, I realize that he's carrying me princess-style. And that makes me happy. "Thank you my prince." I move in for a quick kiss before he places me back on the ground.

"Well, have you seen anything interesting my princess?"  
 **[Author's note: when I wrote that line I was listening to Persona 3's female protagonist battle theme, and just as I finished typing it the song went into 'I'm not a princess' line; I found it pretty funny and decided to share this life-changing experience :| ]**

"Yup. I saw those robots moving along the main street. One of them was even flying. From what I can tell they are heading this way. Do we make an ambush?"

"I doubt it'd work. They can probably track the chips in our suits."

"Chips?"

"You didn't know? All costumes made by school have a tracking chip in them to make sure no one takes them out of school. They remove them after graduation. But anyways, if we can't go for a surprise attack we have to fight them head-on. Come on." He picks me up again, clearly enjoying it. "I'll sprint towards them, so you make sure we're not attacked from behind, alright?"

I salute. "Aye aye captain!" He chuckles and proceeds to run. I'll have to give it to him, I'd have problems keeping up with him if I was to run. Jumping around would make keeping up easier, but the terrain doesn't really suit my abilities very much. "The main street is behind that building. We should watch out." I say and he stops running. "I'll get on the building and attack from there." I say after being placed beck on the ground. Izuku approves of my plan with a nod and carefully heads over to the main street.

There's likely no point in him hiding, since the robots probably know where we are anyways, but Izuku still stops at the edge of the wall to hide as he waits for me to get on top of the building. He doesn't have to wait long. With one jump I am almost able to get to the top. I stick to the wall and perform another jump. It's kinda hard to jump very high from that position, but I can manage and the distance left is not that big anyways.

One on top of the building, I quickly look around. I primarily focus on the sky. That flying robot seems like something that might cause us some trouble. It doesn't seem like it's in the air anymore though. We should be ready for an ambush.

I look down from the building, giving Izuku a signal to attack. Looks like while I was climbing he's been preparing himself some more. He's holding a couple of bricks that were lying on the ground under his arm and one in his hand. There's also a metal trash can lid on his back. I guess that's suppose to be some makeshift shield. Looking up, he gives me an 'ok', and charges in. I follow soon after.

Upon reaching the edge of the building, I immediately analyze the situation. The robots were waiting for us, as I thought. But not all of them are here. There are at least three of them missing, including the flying one. Either they've split up or this is really a trap. I can't seem to find anything else that would suggest that. I guess we have no choice but attack the robots we can see for now. There are five of them in total, so it shouldn't be a problem for us. They seem to be the same models used during the entrance exams with some additional gear added.

Izuku has already charged out of his cover, and is currently running towards the closest robot. He's focused almost all of their attention on himself. There's only one robot that notices me on top of the building. It quickly points it's arm at me and fires a concussion missile at me. I jump to dodge the attack and shoot my tongue out to grab a street lantern that is now between me and it. Pulling myself towards it accelerates me, and before the robot can point it's arm at me again, I smash my legs into it's head.

Back during the exam, that was more then enough to get the job done. But this time, it seems those rust buckets got an armor upgrade. All I leave on it is a dent in the plating. It stops moving for a second, but after that it swings it's arm at me. I have no problems jumping away from that, but I'm still left surprised. As I land on the wall of a building I just jumped down of, I glance over at Izuku. He's charged into the first robot with his shoulder, but even though that has sent it flying into the other robots, none of them were taken down.

I see the one I just smacked in the head point it's arm at me again, but before I have to jump away, a brick smashes into robot's extended arm as it fires so hard, it sends the missile flying away from me. I immediately see the opportunity Izuku's given me. While the robot attempts to target me again, I jump down, right next to it. It's head is pointed upwards, so after a jump, I kick it's head from below, ripping it off from the rest of the body. _Alright, one down._

Looking over at Izuku I see that he's been busy keeping the other robots occupied to give me time to finish this one off. He's already run out of throwing material, and is now holding his makeshift shield in one hand as he continues to dodge attacks from four remaining robots.

He notices me wrapping my tongue around one's arm and ejecting myself towards the on in the front. Probably inspired by my previous attack using that lantern, he falls back with a jump, landing his feet on the wall of a building behind him, and pushes himself off of it, heading straight for the same robot I picked as a next target. This give him more momentum then if he just jumped towards it from the ground.

We smash into it from both sides. Me with both legs, and Izuku with his fist. The chest of the robot gets bent, and I can feel that something inside of it got broken too. Whatever it was, the lights in the robot's head went off, so it looks like it disabled it. I don't have time to celebrate though. Now I have three robots behind me, after all. One of them is about to hit me with it's arm too. I climb on top of the robot we just took down, but it seems that I'm not the only one who's gotten this idea into my head.

Izuku has also climbed on top of it. But while I was hoping to avoid getting hit, Izuku was going to do the hitting. It seems he wanted to attack the robot that has tried to attacked me. We end up crushing into each other, almost falling from the destroyed robot. The others don't wait for us to recover, immediately beginning to attack.

Another concussion missile is lunched towards as, but luckily, Izuku manages to recover faster than me and jumps up, with me in his arms. His hand is grabbing my breast though... Well, I don't mind. He can squeeze them all he wants. We've dodged that attack, however a problem quickly arises. Izuku has no way to move out of the way of another missile. Time for me to save out asses this time I guess.

I pull us towards a nearby street lamp with my tongue, and from there Izuku manages a safe landing. "Hey, Izuku?" I call out to him. "It might be strange to hear me of all people say it, but are you sure it's the right moment for this?" I point at his hand groping me. "Of course, if you really want to..." I give him a dirty smile and lick my lips. He instantly puts me down and apologizes.

It'd probably end up in me having to stop him after a while, but the robots did this for me. One of them started to charge at us with it's arms raised and ready to smash us. Izuku takes the attack head on, holding the robot's arms with his own once it brought them down. I jump on top of the it, and while Izuku holds it down, kick off it's head the same way I did with the first one. Now free, Izuku raises his 'shield' and charges at the two remaining robots. One of them fires a missile at him, but Izuku manages to block it with that lid of his.

Concussion missiles used by those robots are not very strong, and in most cases not even enough to knock a student out. It's just a rule that when you come into one's you're out of the training. Still, the kinetic force behind it was enough to give Izuku a pause and allow the other robot to charge at him. He responded by throwing his shield straight at it's head, distracting it, while he closed in and deliver a strong punch to a weak spot on robot's arm, ripping it off in the process. To finish the robot off, he reached his hand inside of it through the hole left where the arm was moments ago, and ripped some component out by force, rendering the robot powerless to continue fighting.

The last one standing is no issue for the two of us. We simply charge at it together and smash it to pieces. We're both panting slightly after the fight is over, but neither of us drops our guard. After all, we're certain that there are more robots left. "How many of them have you seen?" He asks me as we both start looking around the area, searching for the enemy. We walk backwards until we're standing back to back.

"I couldn't count them well enough, but if I were to guess there are two or three of them still left. Plus that flying one. They must be hiding somewhere."

"I have a bad feeling about them. Midnight said that Hatsume-san has modified those robots, but from what I saw of her during the festival, I'm sure she wouldn't be satisfied with the slight upgrades these ones got. I think the ones we haven't seen yet are the real enemy here... We better be careful." He looks back at me. "Want me to throw you into the air again, princess?"

I giggle at that smack his side with my elbow. "As much as I enjoy you holding me in your arms, I don't think being in the air with a flying opponent hidden somewhere around here is a position I want to find myself in."

"Fair point... Then I guess we'll have to search for them from the ground. Still, it'd be nice to scout the area from above..." He looses himself in thought, scratching his chin with one hand. "How about this: we jump onto that building over there," he points at one of the higher buildings in the area. "And from there, I jump as high as I can, but to prevent that robot catching me midair, I'll have your tongue wrapped around me. In case it attacks, you'll pull me back to the ground. Actually, we might want to try luring it out with this. If it's waiting for us to get into the air to attack, then we might be able to trick it into revealing itself."

"Wouldn't it notice my tongue though?"

"Does your camouflage ability extend to your tongue?"

"...I see what you mean. Alright, let's do this!" Without wasting time, both of us start to approach the building Izuku picked. We jump simultaneously after speeding up to gain some momentum. I manage to get a whole floor higher then Izuku, but he's quick to start climbing. To say I was surprised when I first saw him jumping around like that after our internships ended would be an understatement. I was just standing there with my jaw on the floor. It's hard for me do deny that I'm kinda jealous of how much stronger he's become since we came to this school compared to me. _If he keeps getting stronger_ _like that_ _, soon I'll end up left in the dirt..._ _Guess I should extend my training some more..._

For now though, I'm still the better one when it comes to jumping, so I get to the top first and extend my hand towards him. He grabs it, allowing me to pull him up. "Thanks." He says as he gets ready to jump. Once he's done, I wrap my tongue around him. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't use the opportunity to tease him though. I push it under his costume and start to lick his skin, making him jump in surprise and release a cute squeak. "T-Tsuyu! S-Stop it, please!"

"Why? Does it excite you?"

"A-Among other things..." I decide to let him go, smirking as widely as I can. I think Midnight's aphrodisiac is still affecting me slightly, and that means it's the same for Izuku. I should watch what I do with him for now. It'd be hard for him to fight with a boner... I think... It would certainly make focusing harder for me.

"Alright, ready?" He nods, blushing a bit. I start camouflaging my tongue the moment he gets off the ground. He immediately starts looking around, retaining far more control over his body. Not surprising since he's not being ejected upwards the way I was.

He returns to the ground a moment later. "Well, did you see anything?" In response, he shakes his head.

"No, I'll try jumping again." He does as he says, and within a second, he's back in the air. This time however, we both hear something approaching him. My eyes quickly turn towards the sound, and a smirk appears on my face. The robot caught the bait. Once Izuku got into the air, it started to charge towards him at full speed, taking off from a building nearby. Now that it's closer, I can tell what it looks like. It seems to be a completely new design, not matching what the ones school uses. I'm guessing it's probably something Hatsune-san made on her own.

The thing has a long, sharply ended head that seems to be immobile. I can see a fairly wide ring at the base of the head, probably some sensor it uses to see. It's wings are fairly wide, though I can't tell exactly how much. There's a thin looking material on them, giving them a bat-like appearance. I don't see it's legs, but looking at the holes in it's body, I'm sure they're just hidden. The robot it self is around the size of Izuku, not counting wings. It's covered in a blueish metal, or maybe paint. It makes it slightly harder to track as it moves.

I can tell it's using some sort of booster to move faster. It gains speed so fast, I barely manage to get Izuku out of the way in time. "Now he won't run away." He says once he's back on the ground. Looking back at the robot we only see it circling around us. Out of our range. "It might be calling for others to step in. Be ready." With that being said, it' snot long before Izuku's words turn out to be accurate. We quickly see two robots approaching us. They're more humanoid in shape then the others.

The first one is extremely bulky, with two huge arms that reach all the way to the ground. It looks very much like a gorilla. The other one is sitting on gorilla-bot's back. It's much smaller by comparison, being somewhere around my size. This one has two sets of arms, one with grappling hooks in place of hands, along with a large battery that makes most of it's upper body. It looks a bit like a spider, so I'm gonna call it spider-bot.

Gorilla-bot charges into the building we stand on, pressing both hands against it's wall. Two long metal blocks slowly extend from it's elbows. We quickly realize what it wants to do, and decide to evacuate from the building.

The moment those blocks pop back in their place, a shockwave spreads throughout the entire building, making it crumble and fall apart soon after. Luckily, we predicted this will happen, otherwise we'd end up under a pile of rubble. We jump down towards the two robots, ready to fight. Spider-bot grabs onto it's companion and shoots one of it's hooks towards a building on the other side of the street, pulling both of them away before we get to attack. It looks like the attack rendered the big one momentarily unable to move.

That being said, spider-bot's extended arm is a perfect target for me. My tongue shoots out to grab it but...

Once it does I'm immediately shocked with electricity. The shock doesn't last long, but it's strong enough to make me fall on my knees, unable to make my muscles to work properly. "Tsuyu!" Izuku screams as he rushes over to me. Unfortunately, so does gorilla-bot. Izuku is forced to grab me and escape from a strike of the robot before he can do anything else. He gets us into the air, but once we avoided that attack, two grappling hooks shoot past us from both sides.

Soon enough spider-bot starts to close in on us with it's legs pointed towards us, ready to attack. Ignoring my pained muscles, I force myself to smash my legs into the robot. Mine are longer, so I am able to go over it's attack and get a hit on before it reaches it's target. I plant a hit straight on it's head, but it doesn't do anything other then give us an opportunity to retreat.

Izuku lands on top of gorilla-bot's head and after he lets go of me we both head down an alleyway. We don't want to get back on the main road to not become targets for the flying one, who's still circling around us, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Looking back, I see that these two have started to pursue us. "You have any ideas?" I ask as we continue to run.

"A few. But we need to separate them first."

"Alright, throw me at spider-bot and I'll handle it."

"Throw you at what?"

"The small one." He shrugs and after confirming that we are far enough from the robots, he stops in place, only extending his hand into the air. I run a few meters ahead before I realize he's stopped.

"Use me as a slingshot." I nod and grab onto his hand with my tongue. Gorilla-bot is charging towards us at full speed, with spider-bot on it's back. I wait a few seconds before shooting myself forward, letting them get closer first. When I do, I can feel Izuku's fist accelerating me forward, giving my much more momentum.

With my hands forward, I fly over gorilla-bot's head and grab spider-bot's arms. I take it with me as I continue to fly forward, eventually smashing it into the ground. I can see a dent in the metal plate on it's head in the place I've kicked before. Before I can attack it though, it's grappling hooks shoot upwards as the robot grabs me with it's other arms and legs, immobilizing me.

Before I can attempt to free myself, I feel that I'm being pulled into the air extremely fast, and soon after that, my back hits something hard. I quickly realize that spider-bot has just pulled me towards that flying robot. I feel another burst of electricity running through me, as I am rendered immobile by both robots holding me midair. _Damn it... I'm not going down like this!_

I try to headbutt the robot below be, but it gives on effect. My, muscles feel so weak now that my attacks are meaningless. However, it seems that just like when gorilla-bot leveled that building, spider-bot is now recovering after shocking me. I still can't free my arms though, spider-bot has it's arms locked around me. That grip does nothing to restrain my tongue though. Looking up, I see the flying robot's wing. That thin material seems like just the right target for me, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to break through it with just my tongue.

 _I have to think fast... This thing is about to get back up again... Come on Tsuyu, what would Izuku do? Probably hit the thing until it broke... That didn't get me anywhere..._ I see the lights in spider-bot's eyes lighting up again. _God damn it! Alright, how would Izuku act if he had my quirk...He'd probably experiment with using my abilities in strange ways... That's it!_

I can hear my loud gurgling from my stomach as I force it to release the acid I have stored in it. I can soon feel it filling my mouth, making my eyes tear up from the horrible smell and the burning sensation from my entire throat. I make sure to cover my entire tongue with the acid before I strike at the robot's wing. That acid is hardly strong enough to damage metal, but that thin material might just be within the realm of possibilities...

After getting shocked for the second time, I am barely able to make my tongue touch the robot's wing, but once it does, the effect is immediate. Almost in the instant that I get my acid on the wing's surface, it creates a small rip in it. And once the robot moves the wing, the air running through the small hole I made, turns it into a huge hole. The robot instantly looses it's flight capabilities and starts to fall with me and spider-bot still attached to it.

We quickly gain momentum as the ground gets closer, but spider bot doesn't let go to save itself. It must be hoping to take me down with it. _Like I'd let that happen!_ I shoot my tongue towards a street lantern despite my body screaming from pain. This redirects our path so that we crash into the building. I manage to turn spider-bot's back towards the wall just before we crash into it. "Gah!" The robot absorbs most of the impact into it's body, but I still feel it through my chest.

With only the now-flightless robot holding me, I fall on the ground, landing on top of said robot. Another burst of pain spreads through my back, but I don't have the time to let any sound out of my mouth before the robot kicks me off itself. I can't even fight back as it grabs my head with one clawed leg and holds me down.

I try moving my arms, but I feel too weak to do anything about the position I'm in.

However, I suddenly see Izuku jumping out of the alley, with gorilla-bot right behind him. It has several dents in it's armor, mostly on arms and legs. I see it make a wide sweep targeted at Izuku, but he rushes forward and dodges under it. He punches the robot's leg, right at the joint, making it involuntarily kneel down. The robot tries to attack again, but it's huge arm misses, and Izuku jumps away. He soon notices me held down by my head though. "Get away form her!" He rushes in with his arm ready to strike.

Without the air advantage, there's nothing the robot can do. It tries to swing it's wing at Izuku, but he jumps over the attack and delivers a kick to it's head, ripping it clean off. He then picks me up just in time to sidestep gorilla-bot's overhead strike. I'm still barely able to move, so Izuku throws me over his shoulder as he prepares for his attack. "Smash!" He punches the robot's extended arm, ripping it off along with part of it's shoulder.

He immediately jumps away, hissing at the pain in his arm. I can see it's not broken though. The loss of an arm is not enough to take the robot down for good but it definitely slows it down. And Izuku is not the kind of a fighter that would miss an opportunity like that. He immediately rushes in with intent to end this fight. Gorilla-bot tries to fight back by releasing a shockwave into the road below us, but Izuku simply jumps into the air to avoid it.

He lands on top of the now immobilized robot and stomps on it's head with the same force he punched it with before. It gets pushed inside of the robot's torso, and soon after, it falls on the ground.

Izuku gets down on the ground, panting from exhaustion along with me. The difference is, that he's still able to stand on his own legs, while I can only hang from his shoulder like carpet. I don't even feel like commenting on the fact that his hand is placed on my butt.

"Congratulations!" A loud voice sounds through the street. We both turn towards it - well, I just raise my head - only to see the hero number one standing in front of us, wearing his trademark smile and hero outfit. "You two did better then Midnight expected from what she told me, and personally I am impressed as well! I have no doubt that you two will make a fine duo when your time to shine comes!" He says. "But, um... I'm not sure if you are aware of it but... Midoriya, my boy... You are groping your girlfriend's backside..."


	6. In a Restaurant

"Well, there you go!" I feel my body shake as All Might lands on the ground. He landed in an empty alley to avoid making a scene, but usually if he doesn't move from one place for too long people start piling up around him. Therefore, he quickly puts me and Izuku down and jumps away right after wishing us good luck on our date. I smile a bit at that. After listening to him and Izuku talk to each other while he carried us here, I feel like I understand their relationship a bit better. He genuinely cares about Izuku's well-being. Not just as a hero.

It also seems like Izuku sees All Might as something of a father figure. "Well, there he goes..." He says. His eyes still follow All Might's silhouette, as the hero disappears between tall buildings of the city. He's really cute when he's like that. Furthermore, he's still holding me in his arms. I kinda insisted that he holds me like that for the duration of the ride. Not because I thought All Might would drop me or something, but because I just felt like teasing him a little bit more.

I remind him about my presence with a kiss on the cheek. He quickly snaps out of his temporary crush on All Might and returns to reality. "Done daydreaming, honey?" He laughs awkwardly and puts me down. Not wasting time, I quickly start heading out of the alley. Izuku joins me soon, grabbing my hand. Before we even get to the street, I can already see our target across the street.

The place hasn't changed at all since the last time I was here. Maybe the wooden window frames look a bit older, but other then that, the restaurant known as 'Akai-Hato' looks just like it did years ago. The entrance, windows and the red pigeon carved on the old, wooden door.

I can't help but feel a bit more nervous with every step we take towards it, and Izuku quickly notices. "What's wrong, weren't you excited to go there?" He asks after stepping in front of me.

"Of course I'm excited, but..." I trail off, scratching my neck the same way he always does when he's nervous. Which is quite often actually. "The owner is kinda like a second dad to me. I felt more like part of a family when I was coming here then when I was back home... It just feels strange to come in here after not seeing him and his family all this time. I did promise that I'll come here as the first customer once they come back though. And I'm not going to break that promise!" I grab his hand and pull forward as I continue to walk. "Let's go, Izuku!"

He smiles. "I'm sure they'll be just as happy to see you again, Tsuyu." He catches up to me. "But don't you think it's strange? It's suppose to be opening in about 10 minutes, but no one seems to be paying much interest to it... From what you were saying earlier, I thought the place was rather popular."

"It was..." Now that I think about it, Izuku's completely right. Save from some passersby who stop for a second to read a message that's hanging on the door, there's no one entering inside, or waiting to enter. The way I remember it, there was quite a lot of people who frequently visited the place beside me. Some I even remember by their names. It's hard for me to imagine that all of them would not come for the reopening. And they must know about it. They probably got the letter too. "Why isn't anyone here though? Are you sure your watch is set correctly?"

Izuku checks the watch on his wrist and compares the time with his phone. Doesn't seem like he found anything wrong, but before he can say it, we hear a voice from behind me. "You have the right time. The letter you got was different than the others." I turn back, while Izuku lifts his head away from his phone. A man is standing there. Older then us, but still in his twenties. His hair is short and black, a bit rugged too. He is over a head taller than Izuku and then some, I'd say he is somewhere around 2 meters, give or take 5cm. From my perspective, he is a damn giant, not quite on All Might's level though. As for clothes, he's wearing a plain white t-shirt with camo-patterned trousers and heavy military boots. "Sup." He waves his hand at me.

I take a glance at his eyes, and it immediately hits me. I don't know many people with Heterochromia. Two in fact. Todoroki being one of them. Meaning that the man in front of us can only be the other one. He smiles slightly after realizing that I recognized his blue and red eyes. "It's been a while Tsuyu. Good to see you again."

"Taro!" I happily jump towards him with my arms ready to hug him. He sidesteps though. Quite skillfully...

I land back on the ground, not loosing balance after that failed attempt at a hug. "Now, now. Maybe you shouldn't hug other guys in front of your boyfriend?" He says. "He might get a wrong idea."

"Oh, come on! Like I'd ever consider dating guy I used to call 'onii-chan'." I get myself ready for another attempt. " Now! Be so kind and give your little sis a hug, _onii-chan!"_ This time, being prepared for him to attempt sidestepping again, I move faster then before. And with the distance between us being half of what it was the first time, there's no way that he can avoid me. What I didn't anticipate though, is him grabbing me midair. "Hey!"

He's holding me at an arm's length, making my attempts to reach out to him with my arms come to nothing. Both of his hands are holding me by my sides, slightly below my breasts. "I'm happy to see you too, but keep your hormones in check, _sis._ " Now I'm just getting mad. And make sure to show it on my face. "Come on... Don't get mad, I'm just screwing around with you." He pulls me into a strong, brotherly hug. "Happy?" He asks as he puts me down after a short while.

"Yup."

"Good." He ruffles my hair and I start to giggle. "Now, mind introducing me to your boyfriend? He is your boyfriend right?"

"That's right. Taro, this is Izuku Midoriya. As you so accurately pointed out, he is in fact my boyfriend." I walk over to him. He's been sitting quiet so far, either confused by my antics, or intimidated by Taro's, not so friendly facial expressions. Guy honestly looks like a serial killer. "Izuku, let me introduce you my self-proclaimed brother - Taro Kurosawa.

"Nice to meet you." Taro reaches his hand out to Izuku. He hesitates at first, but slowly extends his hand and grabs Taro's.

"N-Nice to meet you too... Kurosawa-san."

"You can drop the surname bit, Izuku. Tsuyu's boyfriend is my friend." They're still holding each other's hands. Quite firmly. If I were to guess they're both trying to read one another through this. "You have an impressive grip." Taro says as they let go of each other.

"You too..." If this was suppose to be some kind of contest, then I'm pretty sure Taro has won. Izuku starts to slowly close and open his hand, as if it was slightly in pain.

"Well. Are you two gonna come in?" Taro asks. "I did bother to send you a letter with an earlier hour in it..."

"So that's why no one's here beside us right?"

"Yeah, we actually open in an hour. Well, not open. Today we're only preparing a small party for old customers. The actual reopening for the public is tomorrow. You still remember your promise right?" _How could I ever forget._ He smiles knowingly, as if he just read my mind. Though he probably just read it from my smiling face. "Alright, let's not make them wait then." Taro turns back towards the entrance and opens the door. "Dad! Get over here!" He calls out as we enter. Soon, a man even taller than him comes out of the kitchen. And I can't help but smile. "Guess who came?"

The man looks at me and a smile that matches mine slowly appears on his face. "Tsuyu." He takes off his apron and leaves it on a chair as he starts to approach me with open arms. I do the same and once we're close enough, he kneels down to my level and hugs me. "Damn it, I missed your froggy face..."

" _Kero..._ "

He laughs at that. "And that too." After he gives me a light pat on the back -light by his standards, at least- we separate, and he gets up on his feet. "To be honest, I thought you completely forgot about us. But here you are." He sighs as he runs his hand through his black hair, much longer then Taro's. They're tied into a ponytail that reaches down to the base of his neck. He is overall more powerfully built then his son. Taro is thin, but muscular, but his father could pass for a bodybuilder. He's much more expressive then Taro though. Smiles a lot more too. Taro got his face from his mother.

"How could I forget about you guys!? You're like family to me!" He smiles warmly. "And I sure as hell wasn't going to forget about my promise."

"Shame on me for ever doubting you then. And since you've kept that promise, I guess that means I have to keep my end of the bargain." I lick my lips. "Anything you order, is free of charge for today!" I can't stop my self from loudly announcing my happiness. "Oh, and by the way..." He leans over to me. "Mary's pregnant." My jaw drops and he laughs at that. "4th month already. Aren't you glad that you'll have another 'brother' to play with?"

"I'm so happy for you two. Where is she by the way?"

"I'm here." I hear the women in question calling out from the kitchen entrance. With one move she unties the bun that was holding her hair. Soon, her long, red hair fall past her shoulders. "How are you Tsuyu? I've heard you got into UA." She walks over to us. She might be the lowest member of this family, but she's still much taller then me, at least 190cm. They didn't get nicknamed 'family of giants' without a reason. When she comes over, I can't help but stare at her expanded belly. Without a word, she grabs my hand and places it against her it. "Little sucker moves around like crazy. Taro was so calm that at times I almost forgot that he was there, but this?" She sighs. "I have a feeling this kid's gonna be a pain to keep up with..."

True to her words, the moment my hand touches her stomach I can feel something moving. Quite intensely. "Well, what else were you guys up to when you were gone." I start running circles along her stomach. "Except the obvious that is." Mary lets out a laugh.

"Me and Souji were flying around the word, as you already know. We wanted to widen our culinary horizons if you want to call it like that. We've been everywhere, from China to America, gathering experience and recipes."

Souji cut in. "And let me tell you, we've got a lot of those." He puts a huge folder full of pages filled with recipes. "And to think that Mary can remember all of it... Photographic memory sure is a handy thing to have..." He chuckles. "You know, you really did become a great cook honey. Hard to believe that yo used to be in the army..."

"Well, I'd still be in it if I didn't fuck up my leg. And speaking of the army..." She places her hand on Taro's head and starts ruffling it. "While we were off on our little cooking trip, he finally decided to follow my footsteps." She smiles. Or at least tries to. She's even more stoic than Taro is. "He even made it to special forces. I never got that far myself."

"Come on, give me a break." He pushes her hand off his head.

"What? I can't be proud of my son getting into **H.A.U.**?"

"SAY WHAT!? **H.A.U.**!?" Izuku finally decides to say something. So far he's been standing on the sidelines, staying away from the conversation while we were catching up. Mary and Souji didn't even notice him until now. But since he revealed himself to them now, all eyes in the room are now on him, and he practically gets a heart attack from the sudden attention combined with married couple's increasingly hostile stares. Before Izuku can muster a word, he's already reduced to a trembling mess.

Mary and Souji walk over to him and place their hands on each of his shoulders. "Who are you?" They ask in union.

"I-I-I'm... I-I... I'm...T-Tsuyu's... B-B-B...Bo-boyfriend..." The last part was barely loud enough to hear, but Mary and Souji immediately reacted on the word. Within a second, Izuku found himself with a cooking knife pressed to his throat and a handgun against his temple. "Huh?" The two look like they are ready to kill Izuku on the spot if he makes a wrong move. For some time they just stare at him with hostility pouring out of their eyes.

"Hey, Mary?"

"What is it?"

"What do we do with this one?"

"He looks pretty meek... I don't think torture will be necessary, but..."

"Yeah, we should make sure he know what awaits him if we don't like his answers."

"I'll heat up the oil and knifes then." Mary holsters her gun as she turns towards the kitchen and walks away.

"Now, let me make one thing clear." Souji says as he squeezes Izuku's arm. "Don't expect to come out of here as the same person you are now. We're going to make sure you understand very well what will happen to you if ever decide to run away from taking responsibility for your action." He picks up the petrified Izuku by the collar of his shirt and carries him into the kitchen. Leaving me and Taro alone. And now that I think about it, he actually has a handgun with him too.

"So, what is this **H.A.U.**?" I ask.

"You don't know? Aren't you in UA? I thought you'd know about stuff like that, your boyfriend clearly does."

"First I've ever heard of it."

"Well, I guess it's not necessarily something everyone must have heard about it..." He crosses his arms and leans against the wall. " **H.A.U.** stands for 'Hero Assistance Unit'. It's a branch of the military meant for assisting heroes with any problems they might have. Usually when they are dealing with an organized group of villains. **H.A.U.** is mostly made out of quirkless people though, so we are specifically trained and equipped to deal with those that do have quirks."

"Oh, yeah... I forgot you don't have a quirk..."

"That's not the only function we fulfill though." He continues. "The acronym has a second meaning. And it's 'Hero Assassination Unit'." I almost gasp at that. "Basically, the government wanted the heroes to know that there's always a gun to their heads, so they formed something akin to a 'Hero Police'. So that if any heroes ever decide to go rouge and cause some havoc, we'll be there to put them down. Some are pretty butt-hurt about the whole thing, and I can't really blame them. The higher ups often send us to work within hero agencies to spy on them, and when we show up, they basically have no choice but to accept our applications. We don't actually attack that many heroes, I think that within last 10 years the unit was sent to kill 19 rouge heroes in total. So don't worry, I'm not going to go after you or your boyfriend, or any of your friends from class for that matter. Unless you give me a reason that is."

"I'm not afraid of that... It's just surprising to hear that you of all people are trained to kill heroes..."

"Not heroes, people with quirks. I've never killed a hero, and I hope I never will."

"That's a relief to hear... But why are you even telling me this? It doesn't sound like something that should be public knowledge."

"What's the point of creating a group that is suppose to put some fear into all heroes with our mere existence, if none of those heroes even knows we exist? We're not a secret unit, but we don't really go out of our way to make ourselves the talk of the country." He pushes himself away from the wall. "Come on, sit somewhere and I'll bring you the menu. They should be wrapping things up back there soon."

"You already know what I'm gonna get. Izuku will take the same."

"I guess I do. Two portions of the usual then." He writes it down in a small notebook he had in his pocket. "You want tea with it? The supplier made a mistake and that's all we have for now." He says. "And before you ask, I'm on a leave right now. I'll be working here as a waiter whenever I have a chance."

"Sure. You know which one I want, and Izuku drinks mint tea." He nods and writes it down. And speaking of Izuku, it looks like Mary and Souji are done with him. All three of them leave the kitchen together. The two adults seem cheerful, or at least one of them does, as they hold their hands on Izuku's shoulders again. The boy on the other hand looks like he saw death itself.

"Alright, after having a _perfectly_ _civilized_ conversation, we decided to approve of your relationship with this young dog- I-I mean, with this young _man_." Souji says. Seeing that I've already picked the table, he leads Izuku over to it and pushes him onto the chair. Taro gives him the note he just wrote. "Are you sure you just want the usual? We have a lot of new stuff you're going to love."

"Who says that's all I'll be ordering today?"

"...Fair point." He and Mary go back to the kitchen, leaving only Taro to keep us company.

Izuku drops his head on the table and lets out a relieved sigh. "I thought I was gonna die..." I chuckle and move my hand over to his head. He doesn't move after I start running my fingers through his hair, in fact he seems pretty happy.

"Don't worry, they won't actually do anything to you. At least not when I'm around." He doesn't say anything, simply letting me play with his hair.

"I see you two are close." Taro comments. "I honestly didn't expect you to bring a boyfriend with you. I'm kinda jealous."

"Didn't you have a girlfriend when you all were leaving?"

"I had. But after finding her in bed with some other guy I decided to abandon this ship. And sink it while I was at it. With them still on board. Didn't have much to look for a relationship after that. But on the upside, I did meet a girl few days ago. We bumped into each other when I was on my way here from the airport and ended up talking for an hour before going on with our days. She was pretty damn cute. Even good to talk with. So far I got her number and talked with her few times. I'll see how it goes from here."

"Good luck, I guess. What's her name?"

"She was wearing UA uniform, so maybe you know her. She said her name is Ochaco Uraraka." I choke on the air while Izuku rises his head in surprise. "I guess you know her then."

"She's our classmate..." Izuku starts. "You know she's much younger then you, right? Doesn't that bother you?"

"I don't see the problem in dating someone younger then you. And we're not really dating now, are we? All I'm really saying is that I'm interested I her, that's all." He states. "There's no need to be worried. I'm not going to hurt her. Just because I'm in **H.A.U.** doesn't mean I have an ulterior motive."

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want her do get into any problems, that's all."

"Alright then. I'll leave you two alone. You did come here for a date right?" Not waiting for an answer, he disappears in the kitchen. "Oh, right. I almost forgot." He suddenly comes back. "You guys want some water while you wait for your food?

"Sure." I reply. Moments later he comes back with two glasses full of cold water. "Thanks." I decide to drink some immediately after he places mine in front of me. He leaves again after that. "Ah~" My head drops on the table much like Izuku's did before. However, I do this out of happiness, rather then overly stressful introduction. I soon feel Izuku's hand running through my hair, mirroring what I was doing to him before. However, when I open my eye and look up to see his smiling face, I see something else beside it. A red dot.

Searching for it's source, I judge the angle from which it seems to be coming, and following that lead I see... Mary standing just barely out of the kitchen with a sniper rifle pointed at Izuku... Noticing that I can see her, she makes some hand gestures that I guess are military hand signs for something. Before anything can happen, I see Taro grabbing his mother and pulling her back into the kitchen. "Hm? What are you looking at?" Izuku turns towards the kitchen entrance.

"It's nothing..." I lift my head. "By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you." He turns back to me, asking me to continue with his eyes. "Does Midnight's gas still affect you?"

He blushes hard at the question. "W-W-Why are you asking now!?"

"I wanted to ask some time ago, but those two dragged you away so I didn't have a chance. Now, come on. Tell me. I don't feel effects anymore, except the ones you caused, but Midnight said that guys get affected differently. I just want to know how long it works. You know, for science."

"Like you would care about that!"

"What's wrong Izuku? Am I not good enough for you?"

"That's not the issue! I-It's just not the right place to do this..."

"So classroom and school's changing room are right places in your book? The more you know..." By now he must have figured out that in the end I'll get what I want anyways, so why is he trying to resist? Is he afraid of Mary and Souji? It's not like they will ever make good on their threats though...

I lick my lips while quickly glancing over in the direction of the kitchen. Seeing that no one's there, I smile, taking off one shoe. Izuku doesn't say anything, simply staring through the window with his face covered by a blush. He suddenly gasps as I put my foot on his crotch. _You never saw_ _it coming, huh?_

I immediately feel something under me foot. Something that makes me smile. Something hard.

Before I can get to do more though, he gets up. "I-I-I need to go to the restroom!" With a quick dash, he moves away from the table. I crack a smile at that. _You just walked into a dead end, honey..._ Right after he disappears behind the man's restroom door, I get up myself and follow him there. I remember that the lock on that door was broken four years ago. It makes a sound, but doesn't do anything besides that.

Too bad they fixed it. Luckily for me, it doesn't seem like Izuku heard me trying to get in. Looks like they oiled the door knob so much that it doesn't even make a sound. Good for me. Especially since I know how to get through that lock. There's a small hole on this side of the door that can be used to open the lock. You just need to put something hard in and twist it. Even my nails will do. I just press one against the hole and with one quick move open the lock.

After I quietly open the door, I see Izuku standing with his face turned to the wall. "Calm down Izuku... Calm down... Remember that she has a gun..." I lock the door behind me and silently walk over to him from behind. "It doesn't matter what I want right now, I can't-" He yelps when I hug him.

"Oh, so you do want me to take care of you, hmm~? Should have said so!" I lower my hands

until they reach his crotch, now with a full erection hidden under his clothes.

"T-Tsuyu!? When did you-!?" I silence him with my mouth. After all, someone might hear him. My tongue pushes past his mouth, taking advantage of his confusion and wrapps itself around his. He tries to stop my hands from reaching their target, but before he can grab them I've already unzipped his pants and grabbed his erection. With only one slightly harder squeeze I stop any attempts to stop me once and for all. And after I start to move both of my hands along his length, I don't even need to hold that over him.

Guess that aphrodisiac really does still work on him. He just needed some help to stop resisting it.

I can already feel his pre-cum against my hand as I let go of his tongue. He does nothing to stop me, making me smile. Without a word, I make him turn around and push him against the wall. I immediately press my lips against his again, letting my hands continue working on his erection. It's not long before I feel his hands move towards my breasts. As much as I'd love him to fondle them a little, I stop him. He looks at me in confusion. "That's not what we're doing this time~" I say as I lower myself until I'm down on my knees.

He blushes once he sees my face next to his length. I move one hand lower, grabbing his balls to play with them as I start to lick his base. My other hand is constantly working on his head, stopping any words before they get a chance to leave his mouth. I wrap my tongue around his length and slowly start moving it up, eventually wrapping his whole length just with my tongue, as if it was a snake.

Looking up at his face, I see that he knows what's coming and tries to brace himself. Not like I'm going to give him a chance for that.

With one quick move, I start to pull my tongue back into my mouth. It lasts only a second, but after that, Izuku is pushed on the edge of an orgasm in an instant. If I were to as much as touch him now, he'd be done for, and if I were to start wrapping my tongue from his tip, he'd have cum right here and now. I'll leave that for later though. Now I should let him rest for a bit. It's not like he's going to run away. "Don't you think it's funny?" I ask rhetorically. "I've been waiting four years to eat here again, and the first thing that goes through my mouth is your dick..." _Well, first thing beside_ _s_ _that_ _glass_ _of_ _water... Screw that, it doesn't count._ "Something I can eat up almost everyday."

No reply comes from him, he's mostly just panting as he tries to regain some composure. Can't let him have too much of it though. After grabbing him by the base, I point his length towards my mouth and put it's tip inside. I give it a few licks, making him pant slightly harder, and push his whole length past my mouth, stopping only once I've reached his base. A moan escapes me when the feeling of it sliding along my tongue hits me. I find it hard to resist reaching my hand down to my pussy to play with it. In fact, I don't resist at all.

I hear him take a deep breath as I start to swallow around it. Eventually, I start moving up and down, happy to feel his length slide along my tongue with each move I make. He's clearly enjoying it too, if his face is any indication.

Some girls -and I guess guys too- might not like giving blowjobs, and I can perfectly understand that. It is, in one way or another, gross to many people. But with the way my tongue works, it was honestly unavoidable for me to downright fall in love with the act. I'm literally getting off from doing it, after all. Even without fingering myself. As a result of that, I often move my tongue around Izuku's length to make it slide against it more. Thus, bringing more pleasure to both of us. But to be honest it probably feels better for him than me.

With him being on the edge just moments before, it's no wonder that he won't be lasting long.

I can clearly feel him twitching in my mouth with steadily increasing frequency, and on top of that his face is one of someone who's hanging on the very edge of an orgasm, only barely holding it off. Looking at that, I begin to grin. I start fingering myself with doubled efforts as I wrap my tongue around him the same way I did before. Except this time, I'm going to focus all pleasure he feels on his tip. He clearly knows what's coming, and knows that there's no way him to last past that. He closes his eyes and accepts his fate.

And then, it starts.

Half-way through rolling my tongue back, he cums. I leave only his tip in my mouth, determined to taste him as much as I can. My hand starts to jerk him for all he's worth, not giving him a moment of rest. He grabs my head to not fall over because of his shaking legs. _Damn, that's a big one... Must be thanks to that aphrodisiac._

Eventually, it ends. And I'm left with my mouth filled with his cum. Some even escaped me and fell on my breasts. I start slowly swallowing all of it, still keeping Izuku's length in my mouth and jerking it with my hand to deliver him some post-orgasm abuse. Each time I let some of his cum flow down my throat I feel a spike of pleasure going through my body, and that along with my fingers moving the whole time manages to get me off by the time I'm done drinking it all.

Taking his softening erection into my mouth one more time, I start sucking on it as I slowly let it leave my mouth. "Well? How was it?" I ask, panting almost a hard as him.

He manages to look down on me. "...I have no regrets about the act itself... But I'm worried about what may come next..." I smile and get up, licking my lips clean of his cum's remains.

"Come on, let's go back. They might start wandering where we are." I approach the door and unlock it. "You leave first and I'll-"

Suddenly, the door open without me doing anything. And behind them is Taro... With his mother held in a headlock with a gun in her hand, which was also held by Taro. His father is lying unconscious on the floor. He grins at us. "Sup. Had a good time?"


	7. In a Bathtub

**Author's note: Title changed to 'Making it Public'. I feel like it fits the story better. The original title was kinda made out of luck of any better ideas.**

* * *

It took us a while to explain the whole situation to Souji and Mary once they woke up. Me and Taro were the ones who did most of the talking, Izuku just stood behind us with his head down. He was embarrassed as hell, and so was I, but with how the events turned out, I had to keep it down and focus on resolving the situation. The simple fact that Taro was on my side helped add weight to anything we said, but it still seemed like he'll have to knock them out again until Izuku decided to speak up.

And like he always does, he bluntly said how much he loves me, and that he will never even think about harming me in any way, shape or form. That blunt confession ( _I think it's the third one this week_ ) made the two cool off enough for me and Taro to deliver the last push and finally get them to bury the hatchet. At least for now.

After that we proceeded to enjoy our date. I finally got to eat at my favorite restaurant again, and Izuku got to experience it for the first time. Not only that, but the other stuff we ate was god-level as well. They weren't kidding around during those 4 years. All would be perfect if not for an occasional red dot following Izuku. Taro seemed to have taken care of it though. And after other guests started to arrive, Mary no longer had a chance to play with her small storage of weapons.

We've stayed longer then we though we would. Enjoying ourselves throughout the reopening party. Taro even invited Ochako to come over. She didn't stay for long -being in the middle of running errands- but she ate enough to get hooked into coming again, even if she didn't say anything.

The party continued until it got dark, and it probably would still keep going if not for an unexpected weather report. There was a TV playing in the corner of the restaurant. Some guests were listening to news when the report on Midnight unexpectedly announcing plans for marriage was suddenly stopped. "After a sudden shift in weather fronts, the heavy storm that was due to pass through away from Tokyo, will go straight through the city from the direction of Musutafu. We advice all residents of Tokyo and nearby areas to return to their homes within the next hour and not leave until the storm is over, which is expected to happen around 5AM. Thank you for listening, now we will return to our scheduled program." The women on screen slightly bows before the program about discovering the identity of Midnight's fiance resumes.

"Awww... And we were enjoying ourselves." One of the guests says. He and several others have gotten a bit tipsy over the evening. Someone has brought alcohol on Souji's request. "Well, I guess that means the party's over." He got up along with most of other guests and walked over to Souji. "Thank you for inviting us. It was a pleasure." He reached out his hand and the tall man took in in his own, starting to say goodbyes to him and other guests. "You too Tsu-chan! I know I've said it before, but you've really grown up."

"Wait, that's Tsuyu-san? Wasn't she flat as a board?" The man's son speaks up, making him put a hand over his mouth and hurry out of the building. I feel a blush spread on my face when I realize that Izuku started to stare down at my breasts. He blushes too once he becomes aware that I've noticed.

Suddenly we hear a chuckle from behind. "You two are just adorable. Blushing like that after what you did in the bathroom." Taro says after we face him, making us blush some more. "Well, regardless, do you guys need me or dad to get you home? Mom still can't drive by the way." I giggle at that. Last time I've seen her 'drive' she traumatized the driving instructor who was trying to teach her.

"No need to bother. There's a metro line that goes from here to not so far from my house. We can walk from there and Izuku doesn't live too far away."

"Huh? So you're not spending the night together?" Izuku blushes hard at the idea. I just... consider it... "Alright, I won't force you if you don't want to." He walks over to me and without warning gives me a tight hug. One that I am quick to return. "It was good to see you. I hope you'll come again soon. I still have a few days left before heading back, _sis_." I let out a chuckle as we let each other go.

"Sure I'll come. I'll even bring Ochako with me. Like the idea, _onii-chan_?"

He smirks. "Heh. Very much."

Souji and Mary finish saying goodbyes to the last guest and immediately set their eyes on me. Without a word, both of them wrap their arms around me and hug tightly. Or at least Souji did. Mary had to be more careful for obvious reasons. "Hope you enjoyed your meal. Or maybe I should have said meals. Really, it's like you haven't eaten anything for these past four years." He joked.

"You say it like I haven't said I loved every bite of it a million times before."

"Well, to be fair, one more time won't do anything wrong will it?"

"Guess so..." They let go of me. "I freaking _loved_ it." The two of us smile and share a laugh before Mary gently pats me on the head. Well, 'gently' by her standards at least.

"Shame you have to go. I'd love to-" She suddenly sighs and puts her hand on her belly. "Goddammit, would you kindly give me a break?" With a smile I put my hand against her stomach, feeling as the baby moves in there. "Well, I guess that's goodbye for now. See you soon." And now, the both turn towards Izuku. And... Surprisingly don't threaten him with any weapons. Souji comes over to him first and reaches his huge hand out towards thew boy. He takes it, but is clearly afraid the giant will simply crush it. He doesn't do that, and after a simple handshake, he moves away.

Mary simply puts her hand on his shoulder and holds it there for a moment before moving over to her husband. I grab Izuku's hand. "Come on, let's go." He nods and we turn towards the exit. I still glance back and wave my hand before we get out though. "Well? What did you think?" I ask once the door closes. It's getting chilly and the wind is starting to pick up, so I quickly snuggle myself next to him to keep close to warmth. He immediately places his hand areound me.

"It was really good. The food was as good as you said for one thing, and Taro-sa... Taro is a really nice guy. I was surprised to hear he's in special forces though. The requirements for joining **H.A.U.** are ridiculously high. Not even a quarter of considered candidates make the cut from what I've heard. And out of those that do, half doesn't make it to the end of training. I've even heard of one recruit dying from exhaustion. Don't know if it's true though. Anyways, back on the subject of the restaurant... well, the only issue I might have is... you know..." _The surprisingly high amount of firearms hidden all over the place?_ _Y_ _eah, I'd have a problem with that if I were him too._

To ease his issues, I press my mouth against his for a long, hot kiss. "You really have nothing to worry about from them." I say as I pull away. "They really just want to make a statement."

"I would think that threatening, me with a pistol is enough of a statement..."

"Yeah... That shotgun was a bit too much... Still, it's not like the will ever try something serious. As long as you're my boyfriend, they can't do anything to you. So better thing twice before leaving me~"

"Like I would ever do that. I've already said that I will marry you." He states with a straight face. Now it's my turn to blush hard. Still, hearing it makes me so happy that I start to smile without even realizing it. He notices that and smiles as well, pulling me closer to him. I guess that since there's barely anyone outside, he's allowing himself to be more affectionate.

"By the way, what's your training schedule?" I ask after some time. He turns his face towards me, asking me to explain. "It's just that... I've realized something during Midnight's training." I pause for a moment. "You're getting stronger Izuku. Like, _really_ fast. And if that keeps up, you're just going to leave me in the dirt at some point. We promised each other to become partners, but at that rate, I'm going to be lucky to even qualify as a sidekick. I'm not going to settle for that. I have some ambitions myself, you know. That's why I want to start working out with you. I have to double down on my training to close the gap, and if I can spend some more time with you as well, then it's just better, don't you think?"

He smiles warmly. "That does sound pretty nice... Alright, when we get an opportunity, let's go over my schedule and see what we can do with it."

"Good." I say, kissing his cheek.

Suddenly, we hear a lightning from far away. We both turn our heads towards the sky. There, we see dark clouds closing in towards us. The sudden gust of wind makes me shake from the cold. "We better hurry." Izuku says as we start walking faster. "It's getting here faster then they said it would... We should have taken Taro's offer."

"Too late to turn back now. It would be faster to run home from here then to go back. And the metro station is already... here..." Well, it is, but it's also closed to avoid flooding. "Crap..."

"Then..." Another gust of wind, this time stronger, almost knocks us off our feet. And first drops of rain fall on our heads. "Time to run!" He grabs my in his hands and activates his quirk before starting to run full speed. I laugh at that.

"What about the 'no quirks in public' rule?" I ask.

"I think we can be excused this time." He replies as the rain peeks up along with the wind. It doesn't take long before we're running in a middle of a rainstorm. Well, he's running, I just lay in his arms and laugh as the rain turns us into wet rugs. Cold might get to me more then it would to normal person, but I simply love rain. But lightning... Not so much. And there's plenty of those. With how things are looking, it's almost hard to believe that it's going to be like that for a whole night.

Suddenly a thought occurs to me. "Izuku, mind staying at my place for the night?" He almost falls over as I ask. "It's going to be like that for a while. My house is closer, and my parents are away too." I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm implying. "You can take a bath there and call your mom, alright?"

He sighs, knowing very well that he has no say in this. "Fine..."

"Good. Now stop for a second."

He slows down but doesn't stop. "Huh? Why? We're almost there. We shouldn't just stand in the rain or we'll get sick."

"We're already soaked anyways, so what's the difference?" I argue. "Come on. There's something I've always wanted to do." After a short while he concede. Gradually slowing down, Izuku stops after a couple of seconds. I jump out of his arms and turn towards him with a smile on my face. He remains confused about my intentions until I wrap my arms around him and press myself tightly against him. With how wet we are, my body practically glues itself to him, creating a strange, yet nice sensation. As I close in to his lips to go for a kiss, he puts his own arms around me.

I giggle slightly as I press my tongue against his lips. _Kissing in the rain... How cliche..._ The thought doesn't do much to give me as little as a pause. Upon being granted an entry, I quickly proceed to heat things up. At least as much as the cold weather would allow me to. There's something about making out in the rain that just makes it... better. Not that I have a problem with just making out, but being all wet and pressing myself against him just adds more to the experience.

And from what it looks like, I'm not the only one who's enjoying it. Despite being somewhat reluctant at first, now he's getting into it as much as I am. I feel his arms wrap around me as we deepen the kiss, making me release a light moan.

"Hey kids! What are you doing here!?" Someone calls us from the side. _Just as things were getting good..._ We separate our lips, but still remain pressed against one another. Turning our heads towards the source of the voice that interrupted us, we see pro-hero Backdraft running towards us. Realizing that we have an audience now, Izuku lets go of me and after a moment I let go of him too. "I know that kissing in the rain is romantic and all, but this storm is about to get worse. Do you have any place to hide nearby?"

Seeing that Izuku is stuck somewhere between embarrassment and fanboying, I take answering on myself. "My house is just behind the corner. We were heading there and I just suddenly got the idea into my head. Sorry."

"You two better hurry and take a hot bath. And hurry. You'll get sick standing out here in clothes like that." I nod and run, pulling Izuku by the hand. Backdraft gets back to other heroes that were with him.

"Why did you do that?" Izuku asks as he catches up to me. I'm still holding his hand though.

"Why not? And you were going along with it too, so you have no right to complain." My house is just around the corner like I've said, and it doesn't take us even a minute to get there. We both run under the canopy, panting slightly. Well, it's mostly Izuku, since he's the one who carried me most of the way. "Alright, we're here." I reach my hand towards the door, but before I even grab the door knob, the door open on their own. And I feel some of the good mood that worked itself into me over the day disappear.

"Ah, here you are. Good." The women that opened the door said. She scratches her short black hair as she looks at Izuku with her blue, dull eyes. "That your boyfriend?" She doesn't wait for an answer. "Satsuki's in the bath now, so wait a bit and get one yourself." She pulls out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket and starts to smoke after we enter.

I don't need to even look at Izuku to know what he's going to ask. "Sakiko Jun. The babysitter my parents hired to take care of my brother and sister whenever they are gone. I don't like her and she doesn't like me, so we just stay out of each other's way as much as possible." I sigh, taking off me wet boots and socks. "Pretty hard considering she's here more often then my own parents... But I guess she at least takes care of Satsuki and Samidare well enough."

Izuku scratches his head, taking off his boots as well. "She doesn't really look like a babysitter..."

"I don't know what's going on in her head. I just don't like her..." I sigh again. "Come on. Let's go to the bathroom. I'll see if I can get Satsuki to leave faster. I'm freezing."

We move away from the doorstep. I head towards the bathroom, where I can see the lights on, as well as hear Satsuki's singing. "Nee-san?" I hear Samidare calling. He soon emerges from the kitchen as we pass by it. "Where have you been? Me and Satsuki were worried." He comes over and hugs me. Or at least tries to. He stops when he notices that I'm wet and steps away. I would love to hug him anyways, but seeing that he's already in his pajamas, I'll give him a break this time. "Huh? Who's that?" He asks, looking at Izuku."

"Hello there." He kneels over to his level and smiles. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Your sister's boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Samidare-kun." He extends his hand to him. Samidare eyes him for a second, stopping for a moment to look at the scar on Izuku's hand before shaking it.

"Is he from your school?

"Yeah. We're in the same class. He's going to stay here for the night because of the storm." Samidare nods and goes back into the kitchen. He grabs a glass of juice and drinks it before turning back towards us.

"I've left your dinner in the fridge."

"Thanks, but we already ate. Now come on, go to bed. You have to go to school early tomorrow, right?" He nods again and disappears in his room, taking a quick glance at Izuku. "Adorable, isn't he?"

"Like most kids."

"Think ours will be too?" A blush spreads on his face like a wildfire, making him choke on any words he might have wanted to say. I laugh at that and kiss his cheek before heading towards the bathroom. "Satsuki?" I knock on the door before opening it just enough to put my head inside. Satsuki is already out of the bathtub, wiping herself with her pink towel.

Her head turns towards me at the sound of my voice, and her eyes quickly light up with joy. "Onee-chan!" She throws the towel away and rushes towards me with open arms. Before I can stop her, she hives me a hug. "Ah!" She jumps away almost immediately after touching me. "Onee-chan, you're cold! And wet!" I chuckle at that. _Yup. I'm definitely wet. In more ways the one..._ _I blame you, Izuku._ _Time to take responsibility._

"Sorry, I was out with my boyfriend and we got caught in the storm. Could you please wrap things up here quick? Both of us could use a hot bath now." I say as I grab her towel and help her with wiping herself dry.

I hear her gasp. "He's here!?"

"Yup. Wanna see him?" She starts to nod repeatedly. Once she's nice and dry, she grabs he pajamas and starts putting them on. Fast. "Looks like you _really_ want to see him." She starts nodding again as she finishes. "Ready?" I don't wait for answer and simply open the door, revealing Izuku standing behind them. He seems surprised when Satsuki gasps after seeing him. Not that I blame him. She starts running around him, checking every bit of him from head to toes.

"Hi?" Izuku says, but revives no answer.

She finally decides she had enough after a while and stops between me and Izuku. she turns her head towards me. "Onee-chan, is your boyfriend 'hot'?" She asks, making me chuckle, and only confusing Izuku further.

"Yeah, he definitely is." He blushes a bit.

Satsuki smiles at my words and turns towards Izuku again. She motions him to kneel down to her so that she can whisper something to him. He does just that, and points his ear towards her. What he didn't expect, was her giving him a kiss on the cheek before running into her room at full speed with a blush on her face. She quickly comes back though. "Goondnight Onee-chan! Goodnight Onee-chan's 'hot' boyfriend!" Next, she opens Samidare's room. "Goodnight Onii-chan!" She closes the door and runs towards the exit, opening it too. "Goodnight Jun-san!" She closes the door and starts coughing. She doesn't like the smell of cigarettes.

With her nightly routine finished, she returns to her room and closes the door. This time for good.

Izuku scratches his head. "What was that about?"

"She does that every night. Nothing to get worked up over." Sakiko comes back inside. She looks around and seeing that Samidare and Satsuki are in their rooms goes into the kitchen without a word. My eyes remain on the kitchen's entrance for a moment more before turning back to Izuku. "Come on. Let's get in. We're kinda leaving water all over the floor." He looks down on the puddle that had formed under him and follows me inside.

"I'm guessing you want us to bathe together..."

"Well... Since you're the one to suggest that..." I give him a smile. My hand reaches for the tap and the hot water starts to pour into the tub. I reach my hand towards the water to check it's temperature. It's hot. "Damn, that feels good..." I say, starting to get my wet clothes off of me. I see Izuku doing the same.

"That's a pretty big bathtub... Looks like you guys swim in it." I lick my lips once he reveals his abs.

"Satsuki does... And I used to do it too. My family just likes be in water. Comes with being part-frogs, I guess" I explain, reaching my hand to remove my bra. I stop though. I have a better idea. "Hey, Izuku..." He turns towards me. Just in the right moment for me to surprise him with a quick kiss. "Mind continuing what we started in the rain?" I smile, allowing my hands to travel along his body. Eventually, they wrap themselves around his chest.

I don't wait for him to answer. He doesn't try to stop me anyways.

My hands move to remove the rest of his clothes while I kiss him again. This time letting my tongue slip in. Once he's naked I press myself tightly against him, teasing him with small movements of my breasts. I press my crotch against his, but don't move it one bit. I don't wait long for effects of this. Izuku wraps his arms around me and as the teasing progresses, he starts to remove my underwear. _Now we're talking..._

His fingers rub against the sides of my breasts. He starts slowly moving them lower, resting both on my hips for a moment. He gives them a gentle squeeze, pressing me harder against his rising erection.

He's about to move even lower, but I can't let him do that. I won't be able to stop him once he starts.

Gently pushing his hands off me, I step away. My hand reaches for the tap and closes it while I lean forward. My legs are slightly spread to give Izuku a nice view. A view that I'm sure he's enjoying.

I am about to turn my hear towards him to say something seductive to him, but before that can happen, I feel his hands suddenly grab my butt. "Kero!?" My head turns back just fast enough to see him press his head, or more precisely his mouth, against my exposed nether regions. "Aaaah~" A moan escapes my mouth instead of any words I might have planned. Izuku starts to lick along my slit, still holding his hands over my butt. Moving them slightly, he uses his thumbs to spread my pussy open just before pushing his tongue inside.

My legs starts to twitch and my moans get louder. I try to hold them back though. Not that there's much I can do other then holding my hand over my mouth, but I have to do something. After all, here are two kids trying to sleep in the house. I'm not really concerned about Jin. She doesn't care anyways.

Suddenly, Izuku stops and gets up. I'm too much out of my breath to say anything at the moment, but I don't have to. He pushes me into the tub, getting in himself. We both start to melt in the water the moment our skin touches it. A sigh escapes both of us once we sit down.

A moment of relax later, our eyes meet. And we suddenly remember what we were doing.

Izuku moves closer towards me, massaging my breasts with both hands as he lowers his head down. I spread my legs for him as he takes a deep breath and puts his head underwater, heading back to my nethers to finish what he started. Soon he's too low to comfortably hold my breasts, so he slowly starts moving his hands down along my skin, eventually letting them rest on my legs.

I gasp, feeling his mouth press against me again and his tongue entering inside. My hands grab his head, pressing it harder against me. I can feel that he's starting to run out of air after a while, but I don't want to let go yet. Having him lick me always gets me off fast. Almost too fast.

And this time is no different.

Just as Izuku starts to make first attempts to free his head from my grasp, my legs start to quiver. "Izuku~" He starts to move his tongue faster, knowing very well that I will let him go once I cum, but not before that. Not that he couldn't force me to with his quirk. But then again, he won't be waiting long and he knows it.

He suddenly starts to suck on my clit and that's what does it. My head shoots backwards as I start to scream, only barely putting my hand over my mouth. With just one hand pressing against him -and then again only barely putting any resistance- Izuku easily overpowers me and pushes his head back up. He immediately starts to gasp for air, but that doesn't stop him from pushing his fingers inside of my twitching pussy to play with it a little more and make me scream a little bit louder.

It takes me a good few seconds to get my legs to stop shaking. Once they do, I'm almost as much out of breath as Izuku, but that doesn't even give me a pause. My hands grab Izuku's shoulders and I push him against the side of the bathtub. I kiss him, but in his current state we have to separate soon. My head drops down to his chest, licking it as I move lower. I feel his member twitch when my hand grabs it, just moments before I put my head underwater and insert it into my mouth.

Izuku's hand finds it's way to my head, but unlike me, he doesn't hold me down and simply keeps it there, slowly running his fingers through my hair while I move my head up and down.

I don't keep this up for long. After all, I have a better place to put him in.

Continuing this only long enough for Izuku to completely regain his breath, I emerge from the water and wrap my arms around Izuku. We kiss, this time not stopping like before. I position my crotch above his length and push myself down onto it. Izuku's hands find their way to my hip, lightly pushing them down. I feel a twitch once I'm all the way down. His head moves towards one of my breasts once I start moving. He starts sucking on my nipple.

" _Izuku~_ " I pant out. " _I love youuuuu~_ " He doesn't answer, only switches to my other breast. This time he sucks harder though, and I can't help but put my hands around his head to press him harder against them.

My movements become faster the closer I am to an orgasm. And with my body's sensitivity being off the scale after cumming just a moment ago, I'm slowly getting there. Izuku notices, and starts thrusting from below, giving me one more reason to moan out his name. And it's not like I need a big one to do that.

My head drops down, pressing itself against Izuku's hair to moan into it. He switches breasts again, moving one hand to play with the nipple he just left. His thrusts are becoming harder, and he shifts his position under me a little to be able to put even more strength into them. My panting becomes faster, more erratic. I know that I'm not going to be able to hold another orgasm off for long, and naturally, Izuku soon realizes that as well.

He starts giving his all with each thrust, pushing me right on the edge. I can tell that he's getting close too. Maybe not as close as me, but he's not far off.

Suddenly, I feel that I've reached the point of no return.

I try to hold it off for as long as I can, hoping to let the pleasure last just a bit longer, but it's not long before I completely fall apart. My whole body start to shake when the orgasm washes over it, but that doesn't stop Izuku from continuing to push through my tightened pussy. He moves his lips towards mine just in time to stop my screams from waking everyone in the house, also moving his hand to massage my neck. He cums soon after, extending my orgasm for a few more blissful moments.

After that we're both back to panting. We lie against each other with our arms around each other, happily bathing in the after glow and hot water. Occasionally our lips brush against the other's skin, or briefly connect in a kiss.

All would be perfect if we didn't hear the door open. I turn my head towards it, expecting the worst, and that's exactly what I got. Satsuki was standing there, looking straight at us with confusion written on her face. Confusion that quickly turns into realization. "Jin-san! Onee-chan is making babies with her boyfriend!"


	8. Interlude: Never Again

Back when me and Izuku have spent a night together for the first time I've discovered just how much better sleeping together is. Especially after sex. The same went for Izuku, so soon after that we've started to actively look for opportunities to sleep like that more often. It wasn't easy to find them because of our relationship being a secret, but whenever we managed to get ourselves into the same bed, we had the best night's rest we could ask for. Preceded by sex of course. I don't think I've ever allowed the opportunity to pass me by.

As much as I was embarrassed when Izuku's mother caught us and ended up making us sleep together, I was also really happy. Happy because the moment when she started teasing us, I've realized something important. I've realized that from now on, I can sleep with him pretty much whenever I want to. That whenever I feel lonely at night, I can just call him, ask him to let me sleep with him or for him to come to me and just... Do it.

I realized that from now on I can snuggle with him in warm a bed no matter who's around to see it. Maybe save for my parents, but it's not like they are abound much anyways.

With that realization, I've slept better then ever. And obviously, I was really excited to do it again a day after.

And then I got an idea into my head and just screwed everything up...

When I open my eyes, all that greats me is pain. I don't even feel like rolling around in the warm bed until I actually have to leave it to get to school on time. I just want to get up and hopefully forget that this ever happened. Forcing my body up I feel the pain spiking up in my backside. I bring my hand to it, hoping it will ease the pain at least a little bit. It doesn't.

I let out a pained groan. "Are you alright?" I hear Izuku speaking. It is only now that I realize that I couldn't feel him next to me when I woke up. Turning my eyes towards the source of his voice, I see him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me with expression just as pained as mine. He's still naked since last night, as am I. He's clearly dealing with the pain way better than me though. Not a surprise considering he turns his arms to mush roughly twice a week.

Forcing myself to ignore the pain, I move to sit next to him. "No. Are you?" He sighs, giving me all the answer I need. We both place our heads against out foreheads. "Izuku." We look at each other, still holding our heads down. "No anal. _Ever again._ " I say.

"Agreed..." I find myself pressing my head against his shoulder. "I'm really sorry about all this..."

"No... That was my idea to begin with. And it's not like I made things easy for you..." I look down at his member. Slightly swollen after what I did to it last night. _Damn it,_ _here_ _I thought I've prepared for this..._ _And_ _I just wanted to try something new..._ _What a disaster_ _it_ _turned out to be_ _... Who the hell came up with the idea of sticking stuff up your ass anyways!?_ _Some masochist I bet!_

"Maybe, but... I really could have handled this better..." He says, slightly ashamed.

I can't help but let out a weak laugh at that. "Yeah... I guess you could..." My laughter continues. "I mean, seriously? 'Anal Smash'? Where the hell did this come from?" He looks away in shame, slightly blushing in embarrassment. A while later I calm myself down and stop laughing. I snuggle closer to him, despite my body telling me to not move too much.

"It... It just came out..." He says as his head turns back to me. I feel his arm around me. "I'm really sorry about this. I-I had problems with putting it in a-and you were telling me to push harder and... It just seemed like a good idea at the time..." He apologizes again, hanging his head down.

"And your answer to the problem was using your quirk? Quirk that I've seen you level down buildings and giant robots with? It kinda hurt, you know."

"I know... And I'm really sorry about it."

I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry too. I was so nervous that I just couldn't loose up. And I still insisted on doing it. Even though I knew you weren't comfortable with it." My eyes move down. "Does it hurt?" I say, looking at his crotch.

"A bit. It was far worse last night..."

I chuckle. "Are you going to ask Recovery Girl to help you with that?"

He stares at me. "Thanks for putting that image in my head..."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure she was great at giving blowjobs in her younger days." I joke. Somehow it helps me forget about the pain in my butt. "But I guess you wouldn't be interested in her anyways, right? You have me after all. Here, I'll help with that. Your girlfriend can make a painkiller in her mouth." I say as I move my mouth towards his member.


	9. In School Again

I don't know why this keeps happening to us. In the past three days we had people watching, or walking in on us when we have sex the total of 6 times. And the one time when nobody did, is the one time that both of us have fully agreed to forget about and pretend it didn't happen, allowing only that night's lesson to stay in out heads - _Never Again_. It all seems like those anime romances where each time main characters are about to have a romantic moment, something or someone interrupts them.

Except this time the interruption happens after the fact.

And out of all people who had to see us, my sister is definitely the worst one yet. It's not really the fact that she saw us- she doesn't really understand anything, even if she's bright enough to realize we were 'making babies'. The real issue is her telling what she saw to everyone. I don't give a damn about what Sakiko thinks, but Samidare? Our neighbors? Her friends that she was about to text before I stopped her? I sure as hell give a damn about that.

And that is not to mention my parents. If she says as much as a word about it to them, I'm facing getting throw out of the house. It's a good thing that they are away and won't be back for a while. Satsuki should calm down enough for me to have a calm talk with her by then. For now though, I have to hope that she won't tell anyone else while me and Izuku are in school and that our neighbors are as trustworthy as I think they are and won't start spreading the news.

"What a great way to start a week..." I say to myself, rubbing my head with my hand. The moment I say that, I feel Izuku's arm wrap itself around my waist and pulling me closer to him. Quite forward of him considering that we're on our way to school with dozens of other students all around us. _Whatever, I'll just enjoy it while I can_. My head rests on his shoulder. Looking around I see that some heads have turned to glance at us.

"W-Well I-I'm sure it will be better now, right?" He sounds like he's embarrassed. And looking at his blushing face I can safely assume that he is. I would love to kiss him on the cheek now, but I guess I should show some restraint and not make him any more embarrassed then he already is. "I mean, there's no way that we're cursed, right? Or that there's some higher power or entity that is putting us in all those situations for laughs."

"That's oddly specific..."

"Anyways, I'm sure that from now on, things will be differe- Guh!" Just before he finishes, Bakugo pushes his way forward between us and practically runs towards the school, with murderous aura surrounding him. "Kacchan..." He looks down. My hand finds it's way to his shoulder and he gives me a smile which I am more then happy to return. I think we were on our way to kiss, but before that could happen, we heard a familiar voice calling us.

"Hey guys!" Kirishima calls as he approaches us.

"Hi." We both great him, turning back towards school and starting to walk again. Kirishima joins us, walking next to Izuku. He was originally planning on stepping into the gap that Bakugo has left, but it seems that at the last moment he remembered that me and Izuku are a couple.

"So! What are our newly revealed class lovebirds doing?" He says.

"Not much. Just wondering if the universe hates us." I answer, placing my face back on Izuku's shoulder. He's somewhat hesitant to wrap his arm around me again since we're walking alongside someone now, but after I lightly muzzle his shoulder, he makes the right decision. "By the way, you know what's up with Bakugo?"

"Ah yeah, that..." He starts to scratch the back of his head. "I'm sorry for him. I think he might possibly be kinda butthurt and even more likely, jealous. He's been like that since last Friday, when you kissed Midoriya and revealed to us that you guys dating. I have a feeling that in his mind he went 'Damn it! Why the hell does this stupid idiot Deku have a girlfriend and I don't!?', or something like that."

"Bakugo doesn't have girlfriend? I was sure go has someone, but I guess it would make sense since almost every girl in the class would rather to just stay away from him. I think I've only ever 'seen' Toru just casually talking to him. Or at least trying."

"I don't think Kacchan ever had a girlfriend." Izuku spoke after thinking for a moment. Probably looking back at the memories of them actually being good friends. "He always just said that girls annoy him, that they 'talk too much about unimportant crap'." He scratches his head, biting on his lip. I guess Bakugo's reaction has more of an influence on him then I thought it would. I move my hand to his shoulder, gently squeezing it as I start to look into his eyes.

"Well, I guess you can be a hard-ass about it only for so long..." Kirishima says. "But damn, you guys really are like two love birds." A blush explodes on Izuku's face once we turn towards him. He's just staring at us with a smirk on his face. His eyes fall down on Izuku's hand around my waist. Surprisingly he hasn't removed it, only making Kirishima smirk wider. "Well, would you look at that. You're being more forward then I expected you to be Midoriya. I honestly though Tsuyu will be taking the lead between you two..."

"Don't take this the wrong way..." I kiss Izuku's cheek and start ruffling his hair playfully. Blush returns to his face almost in an instant "I'm still holding the leader's position..." I move my mouth over to his year and whisper. "But I don't mind you taking the lead from time to time~" His face is completely red now. _Adorable._

"I can see that..." We walk into the school building. Izuku tries to let go of me but I'm not going to have any of that. My head finds it's way back on his shoulder as my arm wraps around him. "But tell me what was that about Toru talking to Bakugo. How come I've never seen that happen?"

I rise an eyebrow at him teasingly. "You're wondering why you couldn't see _Toru_?" I hear Izuku chuckle beside me. A smile appears on my face too.

"You know what I meant." Red-hair responds, scowling at me.

"Honestly, I don't know. But it's not like she ever got much out of him in the first place. Mostly stuff like 'Leave me alone!', 'Shut up!' or 'Stop bothering me!'. Usually he ignores her though. I'll ask her about all this later, I'm kinda curious myself." Just as I'm done talking, the three of us reach our classroom. Kirishima opens the door and walks in first, greeting everyone already inside. Me and Izuku come in next. "Hi everyone."

"H-Hi..." Guess I can let go of his arm now. That was enough teasing for now.

Seeing us walk in together with me practically lying on him made part of the class immediately start teasing both of us. Aoyama being on the forefront. I know we'll be the talk of the class for a while, and I can't help but feel a bit bad for putting Izuku through this. I know he doesn't want me to, but I really can't help it. At the very least I'm already considered the go-to person when it comes to asking about our relationship as far as the female part of our class is concerned. Pretty much the moment me and Izuku let go of each other, I got swarmed by most of the girls, and the others joined in once I was 'escorted' to my seat.

Guys aren't even nearly as gossip hungry though, and for the most part just remained as observers. Some were still approaching Izuku with questions, some teasing and in case of Mineta declaring the girl-less guy's club's war against Izuku. Not that he seemed to have taken this threat very seriously. Luckily for him he has Todoroki and Iida to act as his shield. With these two no one can really take anything a step too far, and it calms Izuku down a lot to have them with him.

 _Huh, not that I think about it this might not be so bad after all._ In fact, all would be pretty much perfect if not for one little problem. Namely, Bakugo.

* * *

The school bell rings, signaling the end of Mr. Aizawa's lesson. Much like in the previous school day, I drop my head down onto my desk with a sigh. "Damn..." I hear Mina mutter in front of me as she turns to face me. "I have a feeling he knows about you and Izuku. With the way he's been singling you two out for the whole lesson and all."

"You don't say..." Looking at Izuku across the room, I see that he's pretty much in the same state as me. Maybe even worse. Mr. Aizawa's really put him in a tight spot today. And that's not to mention the number of additional assignments he's been giving us the whole time. He tends to ask random questions from all the material we worked on so far and if the person he chooses answers wrong, they get additional homework.

Today though, he's been particular choosing both me and Izuku, and choosing questions he knew we had no chance of answering. It's almost like he doesn't want us to have too much time alone... Actually, it's probably exactly what he wants. _Well,_ _let's hope Midnight can do something about it. Her lesson's after this break._

But let's leave that for later. Now I have something else to take care of. Or more precisely, someone.

I get up from my chair and hear to the other side of the class. Izuku got up as well, heading towards Todoroki's seat. Iida joined the two of them and the three formed something of a barrier meant to protect Izuku from all unwanted questions.

On the other hand, I grab his seat, and place it in front of Bakugo's desk. Seeing that, he narrows his eyes and stares daggers at me. "The hell do you want, frog-face? Leave."

"Not much, just trying to figure out why are you being so jealous." Some of our classmates noticed me approaching the boy. No one made any move to show it, but the ones sitting closer start to lean one ear to listen.

"I ain't fucking jealous of that damn idiot Deku, got that? You can do whatever the fuck you want with that moron, just leave me out of it." He says with somewhat risen voice and turns his head away, hoping I'll just let him be. Well, too bad I'm not serving that today. Instead, I adjust myself on Izuku's seat and continue to look at him.

"Kinda hard to do when every time you see us together it seems like you're about to explode from anger... Not that you don't usually look like that. It just seems that something rubs you the wrong way whenever you see me and him getting close to each other. And then I have to watch Izuku look at you with a sad face. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out on your own, but he's rather important to me, so I would like to know why the person who used to be his friend might act like that once he finds out he has a girlfriend. Other then being jealous over not having girlfriend yourself and being too repulsive for most girls to get one of course. Since you're denying that and all."

His expression grows more angry as he scowls at me. By now even Izuku becomes aware of the two of us talking. "Listen you frog-faced bitch. I don't give a slightest shit about what you two do. You can start screwing each other in the middle of the class and I still wouldn't give a damn." _Don't tempt me..._ "So shut your fucking mouth and get the fuck out of here, before I help you with that."

"You seemed to give a shit when I kissed him last Friday. Or when you stormed out of the school in the middle of All Might's lesson because we hugged each other. Same today, when we were going to school together. And every time I approached him today. Hard to just ignore all that." I'm slowly starting narrow my eyes as well.

Bakugo is about to respond, or more likely start yelling, but suddenly another voice joins the conversation, somewhat startling me. "You know, she does have a point." Turning my head I see... or maybe not see, Toru. "Come on Katsuki! Being jealous won't get you a girlfriend! You must be more proactive!"

"Fucking another one..." He mutters under his breath. "Listen you two. I don't need, and don't want, any dumb bitch following me and clinging to my damn arm all the fucking time. Now fucking leave me alone! And you!" He points his finger at Toru. "Don't call me by my name."

"What is it Bakugo? Can't handle a bit of attention from two beautiful girls?"

He snorts at me. "Keep dreaming frog-face."

"Hey, I have an idea!" Toru proclaims, loud enough to get the entire class' attention. Even people who weren't listening started to turn their heads. "How about I become your girlfriend? That will solve the whole issue, right?" My jaw drops. So does Bakugo's and everyone else's. A long few seconds of silence pass through the classroom, with surprised Bakugo's 'huh?' finally breaking it. "Well? What do you say?" I can't tell for sure, but with how her uniform just moved and Bakugo's face shot back, I'm pretty sure she just bumped her nose into his. _Wait, is that a_ _ **blush**_ _that I see on his face!?_

"... N-No..." He says, strangely quietly for his standards. "Of course not! I just fucking said I don't want any fucking girlfriend! Get lost already and leave me alone for fucks sake!" He yells, just as Midnight enters classroom. She started coming to class before the lesson actually starts some time ago. She says it's to make sure she doesn't come late like she often used to do. Until yesterday I didn't know why, but now I have a pretty good idea.

I also see that she has a ring on her finger.

Seeing Bakugo's outburst she closes her mouth before she started greeting us. After closing the door behind her she leans against them and smirks. And I'm not sure if I like that smirk...

Turning my attention back to Toru and Bakugo who have been staring at each other -well, I know one of them was at least- with seemingly forced anger in boy's eyes. I hear Toru take a deep breath. "Remember Toru, you're invisible. No one can see you. Nothing can go wrong. Stay calm... Stay calm and everything will work out just right... Alright, let's do it." I just barely hear her muttering to herself before doing something that leaves me, Bakugo and the entire class with our jaws down on the floor.

She unbuttons her uniform, revealing her pink bra and throws it at Bakugo. "Huh?"

The boy quickly recollects himself when he feels the piece of clothing hit his face. He quickly lifts it off his face and starts to yell. "What the fuck are you-!?" He's quickly interrupted when Toru takes of her bra and throws it at him too, following that up with her skirt. "The fuck are you doing you invisible slut!?" I watch as Toru, who just finisher removing her shoes and socks takes off the last piece of her clothing -her panties- and slingshots it right in the boy's face.

Surprisingly, I am quite impressed by what she just did. And somewhat jealous that I can't do that myself... Or can I?

"Catch me now!" She speaks up and runs out of the classroom.

Having removed the piece of underwear from his face, Bakugo looks down at all the clothes he's holding. For a good few seconds he's wondering what to do, before seemingly deciding to drop all of them and attempt to forget about what just happened. He gets stopped by Midnight though. "Bakugo, don't you think you should take responsibility and give the poor girl her clothes back?" She says to him, still wearing the smirk on her face. _Was this some sort of plan?_ I wonder.

"T-The hell!? Why am I suppose to search for that slut just to give her back clothes she just threw on me!?" The blush is now more visible on his face. it's strangely satisfying to see. I'm sure Izuku agrees, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Precisely because she threw them on _you._ " The hero responds, calmly walking over to his desk. She places her hand on it, leaning over him. "Do it or you're staying after lessons." She stares the boy down. Bakugo only growls in anger as he gets op and heads towards the door. "Don't forget her shoes." With annoyance written on his face he turns back and picks up the two shoes that lie beside Midnight. She puts on her smirks again. "You dropped her panties." She speaks up again just as he's about to leave.

Bakugo just growls in anger again and picks up the panties in question before finally heading out. "Ah~ Young love..." She whispers to herself, just loud enough for me to hear. I see her wink at me just as the bell rings, signaling the start of the lesson. "Alright everyone, on your seats. Those two will join us later." I get up from Izuku's chair and put it back in it's place.

When moving back to my seat, Izuku passes next to me, with a small smile on his face. To my surprise, he kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear. "Thank you." I blush slightly, but smile nonetheless, while our classmates start to whistle at the two of us, making Izuku turn red from embarrassment as he hurries to his seat. Chuckling at that, I make my way back to my seat.

"Alright everyone. As I promised, today we'll be-" She's suddenly interrupted as the school's radio sounds through the classroom.

"U-Um... T-The student council requests Toru... W-What was it again?" The sound seems broken, it's hard for me to tell who is talking.

"Hagakure. Now come on, do your fucking job!" That one's easy.

Something that resembles an explosion can be heard. "Y-Yes! Toru Hagakure is requested by student council to come to the rooftop! Fast!" The transmission ends with that. _So I guess even Bakugo has enough brains to give up on looking for Toru with conventional means._

"Sensei, is something wrong with the school radio?" I speak up, looking at Midnight, who suddenly starts to sweat and scratch the back of her head.

"Um... Yeah. The microphone got broken. Nobody knows how..."

[ . . . . . . . . . . ]

 _...As the two young students continue to have sex in the locker room, the atmosphere in school's radio room gets heated as well. A hero named Nemuri Kayama, also known Midnight has forced her lover, Shota Aizawa who was known to public as Eraserhead, back on his feet, only to push him against the wall and penetrate herself on his erection. The room is thick with the aphrodisiac that Midnight's body constantly releases. The only reason why Aizawa haven't lost his mind to lust yet is the fact that his body simply grew used to it by now, and because he can limit the effectiveness of said aphrodisiac with his quirk._

 _That doesn't mean he can resist forever though. "Feels good, right Shota?" The women says, rubbing her breasts against his body. She starts to lick the side of his face, not stopping to slid his length in and out of herself for even a moment. "Come on... Show me how much you want me..." She purrs into his ear. "Fuck me silly~"_

 _And that is when Aizawa lost it. After all, when the women you love demands a good fucking like that, it's pretty much man's job to meet that demand._

 _Unable to keep himself in check, he grabs her hips and lifts off the ground. She immediately wraps her legs around him. "Yes! That's right!" She managed to speak up before he sealed her lips with his own. From now on, all that can leave her mouth are muffed moans._

 _Overwhelmed by lust, Aizawa mov_ _s_ _forward towards the other side of the room, wanting to push Nemuri against the wall, much like she did to him before with the only thing in his head being screwing her minds out. To Midnight's surprise, the wall wasn't the only thing he pushed her against. She suddenly felt something pushing against her butthole. When she realized that it was in fact a microphone_ _,_ _it was already too late to do anything about it. Not that she would even if she could. "Mmmmmph~!"_

[ . . . . . . . . . . ]

I rise an eyebrow, glancing over at Izuku. Our eyes meet, and we immediately know that we're thinking the same. _Guilty..._ I think as my eyes fall back on our teacher. "But let's not waste time on that, alright?" She continues. "Like I said, we're going to do the test I promised you last week!"A collective sigh escapes the whole class. All of us have hoped that she forgot again like she's been doing for the past month.

 **[Author's Note: Fun fact. My class actually managed to postpone a test for two whole months, always convincing our teacher that he himself decided to move it to another day. This guy was the strangest and probably the funniest teacher I've ever had a pleasure to listen to. Not that he ever actually taught me anything useful. Mostly he just talked about something he called 'higher abstraction' or read articles from Wikipedia. Some class that was leaving school actually bothered to make a list of all Wikipedia articles he used and gave it to him (it was long).]**

"But shouldn't we wait for Bakugo and Toru to come back? They would have to write it on their own later, right? This would just cause us to waste precious time we could use on other more important things, right?" Mineta speaks up, poorly attempting to avoid writing the test he knew he won't pass.

Midnight only smiles at that. "Oh, trust me, if everything goes right, they won't be coming back for a while. I'm glad that you worry about how we spend our time during classes, but don't worry, we're ahead of the schedule so leaving them for another lesson won't be an issue. After all, those who won't pass today will have to join them anyways, right?" The little boy shrinks even further under her gaze. "Besides, I have to give you all an opportunity to get some good grades after that unfortunate day when I was forced to give all of you 'F's."

"Actually Sensei, I've been meaning to talk about that with you about that." Momo rises her hand. "I was actually absent on that day, yet I was given an 'F' anyways. Can I ask for a removal of that unearned grade, please?"

"Unearned grade you say? Well, how about you come over here, answer some questions and actually earn it?"

* * *

Once again, the school bell rings. "Alright everyone! Time's up." We all put away our pens. Or at least those that were still trying to write something. I'm pretty sure me and Izuku will pass, along with most of the class, but that's only because we had an additional month to prepare for this. And I'm not exactly expecting any good grades anyways. Though even with all that added time, not every one will pass. Mineta for example has stopped writing 5 minutes after the test started. "Bakugo, Toru-chan, would you mind gathering everyone's tests?"

"Sure! No problem!" Toru proclaims and proceeds to gather our tests. Bakugo also gets up and without a word does the same.

Like Midnight said, they both came back pretty late into the lesson. I was immediately able to tell that something was off about the way the two behaved. Pretty much everyone have noticed that Bakugo was uncharacteristically calm and... not angry. But there was one thing that I'm pretty sure only I noticed. Well, maybe Izuku did as well. The two were 'glowing'. And I couldn't help but notice that the way Toru walked was much like how I walked immediately after my first time with Izuku.

Honestly, there was only one conclusion about what happened between the two. And when Toru came up to my desk I couldn't help but make sure. "Had a good time?" I whisper while looking at her.

For a second I could almost swear I saw a smirk worthy of Midnight on her invisible lips. "Yup." With that said, she walks away. Once Midnight has all tests in her hands she finally lets us all start our lunch-break and leaves the classroom.

"Damn it, I'm so screwed!" I head Mina dropping her head on her desk. "Why are her tests always so hard!?"

I walk over to her and place my hand on her shoulder "Dunno, but you could always try studying."

"Easy for you to say! You have Midoriya to help you out and his notes are always top-notch!" She pouts. "Can I borrow him one day?"

"Nope. He's mine~" Suddenly I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Hm? Izuku?" I was planning to come over to him, so seeing that he actually approached me first is a bit surprising. It makes me smile though. "Anything I can do for you?" I take a step towards him, leaving only a little bit of space between us. He blushes, but tries his hardest to not let it show too much.

To my surprise, he's mostly successful.

"Would you mind walking around the school with me for a bit?" He asks with serious face.

Now I'm really surprised. He's not really the type to walk around school with his girlfriend to show off, so could his motive be then... Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. "Sure, I don't mind." I prepare myself to head out of the classroom, but the moment I respond, he grabs my hand and drags me out himself. "I-Izuku? What are you doing?" I ask as we enter the hallway.

He suddenly blushes bright red once he realizes what he just did. "U-Um... S-Sorry for that. I-I kinda wanted to do something a-and... G-Got a little impatient..." He says, still not letting go of my hand. I smile at that as he scratches his head and wrap my fingers with his.

"Well, what _do_ you want us to do?" I ask.

Returning my smile he starts to walk through the hallway, ignoring glances of other students. "Y-You'll see..." He starts blushing again. Usually it doesn't take much to get him to blush, but since this morning he seems to at least have a light blush on him whenever we as much as touch. There's been something strange about the way he acts too. Now that I think about it started yesterday, around the time after we finished Midnight's training. I don't really know how to describe it. I've only noticed it recently and couldn't even tell something was off yesterday. It's like he's more... Caring? No, he's always caring towards me. _What is it then? I can't figure this out._

Well, whatever it is, I hope I'll find out soon enough.

Putting that train of thought on hold, I continue to simply enjoy my time with him. He stays quiet most of the time as he leads the way, but I choose to ignore it for now. I eventually realize that he's leading me to the rooftop. "Alright, seriously. Why are we going to the rooftop?"

"I wanted us to go somewhere where we can be alone." He answers shortly. We are already by the entrance to the school's rooftop. It's technically a closed off area, but some students occasionally come here. For the most part teachers don't seem to mind -or at least most of them- as long as entire classes don't make regular trips there. Usually no one's even there though. Most students simply want to have some fresh air, and they can do that by going to the school yard. No point getting all the way up to the roof for just that.

It actually ended up becoming a place only couples visited to have some time alone, and that barely ever happened.

Which is precisely why we were surprised we saw the entrance to the rooftop left wide open.

Izuku scratched his head in thought before deciding to take a peek through the door. Naturally, I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity either. We both take a step forward and slowly peek our heads through the door. And almost let our jaws drop on the ground in that very instant. Neither of us can really wrap our heads around what we see, but we do know one thing. If we're spotted, we're screwed.

Both of us quickly hide back inside, pressing ourselves against the wall. "Izuku..." I speak up. "Did you see what I did?"

"I don't know... What did you see?"

"Bakugo, being ridden by floating clothes."

"Then we saw the same thing."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you think they've noticed us?" I finally ask after a long silence passed over us.

"Bakugo might have... At the very least he should be suspecting something." We turn our heads towards each other and almost immediately hear sound of steps approaching us from the rooftop's direction. _Time to run!_ There is no doubt in my mind that this is the exact same thought Izuku had just now.

Immediately, we start to run away, not caring if they hear us, as long as they don't know it's us. "Who the fuck is there!?" Bakugo roars from behind us. _Good, he didn't recognize us._ Luckily for us, by the time we hear him we are already out in the hallway filled with students. Doesn't mean we're going to risk it. He can still notice us in the crowd and deduce it was us. Everyone might call him an idiot -at least when he's not around- but to be honest, we know better. He can be pretty smart if he wants to be.

"Let's hide here!" Suddenly, Izuku pulls me into a room we're passing by. He quickly slams the bulky door shut, locking it from inside. "Phew... That was close... Way too close for my liking..." Thew two of us sigh in relief, leaning against each other. As usual, the feeling of his body against mine is great. Enough so, that I quickly find myself muzzling into his shoulder. The only thing that could make the feeling better is if we were naked. I'll let him have a little break in that department for now though. At least for as long as we're in school. "Hmm... I think this place will do..." I hear him mutter.

"What is it?" To my surprise he steps away from me. I see him take a deep breath as he puts on a serious face. Or at least as serious face as he can put on with a blush on his entire face.

"R-Remember what we said yesterday?"

I scratch my head. "You'll have to be more specific. We've said a lot of things yesterday."

"O-Oh! Um... I-I'm talking about what we were saying in the changing room..."

"Harder?"

"N-No!"

"Faster? Cum inside? Slap my ass?"

"Not that stuff! And the last one didn't happen!" I laugh at his embarrassment as he continues. "I'm talking about... When we said we will marry each other..." My laughter starts to die down as the atmosphere in the room turns more serious.

A hint of fear makes it's way to my head. It seems irrational, but I can't help but make sure. "You're... You're not having second thoughts... Are you?" I know I'm probably being stupid even thinking that. After all, it's Izuku. I know that he was completely serious when he said he will marry me, even though we were screwing like rabbits at the time. Surface to say, he loves me, and I love him. Both of us know this, but still...

It's hard to not run the worst case scenarios in my head. Things like him leaving me for another girl... or even a guy, us growing distant from one another until we simply part ways and become strangers or the worst one of all. Him dying.

And really, who could blame me for being afraid of that? We're not exactly choosing the safest job in the world, and it doesn't help at all that his quirk can break his body if he overdoes it as well as the fact that trouble -particularly the lethal kind- seems to be following him around since even before starting to study at UA. I saw the recordings of him rushing to help Bakugo when he was captured by that big slime. As heroic as it was it was also reckless and stupid as hell. When I saw it, I started to yell at him, angry at just how reckless my boyfriend can be, but but on the inside simply terrified because I realized just how big is a chance that he will die on me one day.

That's why I want to be by his side at every possible moment. That's why I started training harder then I ever have. Not because of that 'I don't want to be left in the dust' crap I've told him before. I just want to be able to protect him. I want to be as close to him as I can be for as long as I can. And that's why I want to marry him. And why the mere thought of him having second thoughts about it has me trembling on the inside.

Luckily for me, he's quick to melt all that fear away with a simple smile. Smile so warm that the instant I see it, all I want to do is to start kissing him right here and now. "Of course I'm not... How could I ever have second thoughts when it comes to you." Aaaaaand now all the restraints I have go down in flames. "I will marry you Tsuyu... It's just that..." In an instant I close the distance between us and kiss him hungry. Or at least try to. Right before my lips actually connect he grabs my shoulders and pushes me away, chuckling quietly. "It's just that I want to do it right."

I think a part of me that wasn't busy listening to my fears actually saw what is happening now coming. It all just makes sense now. Why was Izuku acting strangely since yesterday, why was he being so embarrassed almost all the time today, why All Might called him to go with him before, why he was talking to him in private yesterday. All of that clicked the moment I saw him drop on one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket. "Tsuyu... W-Will you marry me?" I look him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling a need to grab my chest as a strange wave of happiness washes over me.

 _W-What the hell... B-But he already...Said he'll m-marry me...So why do I feel this happy now?_ Strength suddenly leaves my legs. They slowly give out under me, pulling me down on the ground. My other hand covers my mouth as I realize I've started to tremble. I soon feel wetness over it. Seeing that I've started to cry I try to hide my face, but leave my eyes uncovered. I simply can't bring myself to take them off his smile. _What's happening to me? It wasn't like that yesterday! I was happy, sure, but... Not like this!_

"Tsuyu. Will you marry me?" Izuku repeats, seeing how I reacted, bringing me back to reality. I realize that I have to answer him. There's a problem though. While I know very well what the answer I want to give is, actually giving it is where things get problematic. My body simply doesn't want to do what I tell it to. Whenever I try to speak up, all that comes out of my mouth barely counts as words, much less cohesive sentences.

Izuku doesn't seem to mind me taking my time to answer. He simply stays still, with that box in his hand.

Actually, until now I didn't actually take a good look at what's inside of said box. The ring that he without a doubt obtained with All Might's help is pretty much what I would expect from a high-school boy buying jewelry, even with an adult's help. It's a simple, cheep silver ring with a small green gem in it. He must have had it ordered by phone and All Might simply picked it up to brought it to him today. I don't really care what the ring looks like though. All I want is that I want it on my finger. Right now.

The newfound desire to get that ring isn't enough to untie the knot my tongue has wrapped itself into. In the end all I manage to do is give Izuku a nod.

But that nod was all Izuku needed.

A small tear rolled down his smiling face as he reached out to one of my hands, motioning me to put it there. Once I did that, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. I almost start crying again when I feel it against my skin.

He gets up from kneeling position, still holding my hand. I do the same, not willing to let go just yet. We slowly pull each other into a gentle embrace. I bury my face into his shoulder, just the way I always do, as he starts to muzzle the top of my head. "I love you..." I finally manage to bring myself to speak up. I feel him smile as his arms tighten around me slightly. He moves his face away from my hair, urging me o look up. Once I do, I nearly melt under the loving gaze he's giving me right now.

I feel as his hands move up on my back. He slowly starts to pull me towards him, all the while moving his lips closer to mine. I gladly melt into the kiss I'm pulled into, happily wrapping my arms around his neck as our tongues slowly brush against one another.

The last time I felt so much love when we kiss was when kissed for the very first time. That was also his very first kiss ever though. So now that he has experience... Well, let's just say that I'm unable to stop the most needy moan in my life from being released into his mouth. He doesn't wait once he hears it. I'm immediately pulled into the air, held by my butt, and supporting myself by wrapping my legs around him.

Our tongues start to move faster, more passionately, yet still with the same amount of love and care that was there since the beginning. I suddenly become aware of the wetness that I'm feeling between my legs, as well as his growing erection. He's very aware of those things as well. I feel him squeezing my butt lightly as he puts me on a nearby table.

He lets my hips go, moving one hand to my side while the other unzipped his pants. His newly freed erection hits against my swollen lower lips. I gasp into our hiss, soon starting to moan as he starts to rub it against my clit and starts to rub the back of my head with his free hand.

 _I can't believe how turned on I am right now~_ Still, even with how much my body demands a good fucking right now, it doesn't affect either of us in the slightest. Both of us continue to gently caress one another as we kiss. The overwhelming feeling of love between us is simply stronger then our carnal desires.

Still, it doesn't mean we can't have satisfaction of both of these needs fulfilled at the same time. Izuku definitely agrees with that. He soon stops rubbing himself against me, instead positioning his length at my entrance and penetrating me all the way to the entrance of my womb. If it wasn't for Izuku's hand pushing my head towards his, I would have pulled away and shouted as the mini-orgasm hit me.

To my great appreciation, he holds himself buried deep within me. And with how turned on I am right now, it almost feels like I'm going to cum just from the feeling of his tip kissing my womb. That's not what happens though. After a few blissful seconds, he starts to pull out and push back in. Very slowly.

So slowly that it would be annoying in any other situation.

Not now though. Right now it's the best sex we've ever had. Not because it feels the best, lasts longest or anything like that. It is the best, because for the first time since we started this relationship, I can tell with complete certainty, that we are making love instead of simply having sex. The only thing that came close to this level of sensation on emotional level was our very first time together. And that couldn't really bloom into that because of our general inexperience.

The kiss that lasted since the beginning of it all has finally ended. Both of us know how to manage our breath while making out, but we still have limits. We separate our lips, leaving only a single line of saliva between them. Both of us start to pant heavily, trying to regain our breath, with moans mixed in between.

Izuku moved his hand down from the back of my head. He started to gently massage my neck as his thrust begun gaining speed with each passing one. My head fell back as a louder moan escaped me and he immediately seized the opportunity. Another loud moan leaves my lips as I feel him running his tongue over my neck, biting on it lightly whenever the mood strikes him. It brings me absolute bliss.

But even though part of me doesn't want it to, it all has to end at some point. And that point is clearly coming closer. For both of us.

My moans become louder, his thrusts faster and we're gripping onto each other as if our lives depended on it. Soon we both close the gap between our lips again, releasing one final moan once we feel our orgasms spread through our bodies. And that was the best orgasm either of us have ever experienced. "I love you..." Both of us say as we separate our lips for a short moment before bringing them back together.

"You know..." A sudden, but somehow not surprising voice sounds from the entrance to the room. Mr. Aizawa is standing there, along with Midnight, I also see a huge pile of sleeping students behind the two, with some of Midnight's sleeping gas still visible around them. "If it wasn't for Midnight, I would have both of you expelled for that stunt just now..."

 _A stunt? What is he talking about?_ I start to look around the room, as does Izuku. For some reason the fact that someone just saw us making love doesn't bother us as much as it did all the previous times. We didn't even bother to change positions.

And then we suddenly realize where we are. And that what I'm sitting on is not a table, but the school radio's control panel. With the small button marked as 'Broadcast to all' right under my butt. "Well..." Midnight starts as we both die on the inside. "I guess we can all be at least somewhat happy that microphone is broken, right?"


	10. Epilogue

If Shota Aizawa were to be asked how he feels right now, his answer would be simple. Annoyed and stressed.

Not because of his work as a hero like some people might expect, but because of his teacher work. More specifically, it's all because of a certain pair of students, and his former girlfriend, now fiance. It was already bad enough when he and Nemuri have found those students playing around in an empty classroom. Damn women has stopped him from reporting the two to the principal to avoid any further problems.

It's not even like it was likely for them to get expelled. Both of them have shown great amount of potential and skill. The worst thing principal would do is throw at them some empty threats, maybe suspend them for a week at most. They would get their lesson and he wouldn't have to waste time on this crap anymore. Hell, it might have ended up as a bit of a joke between them. He might not look like it, or even admit it, but Aizawa is pretty dedicated to making sure his students learn as much as they can, and if they can feel comfortable around him, then it's only better.

But no. It couldn't be that simple. Necause Nemuri never makes anything simple.

She just had to get that idea of personally molding them into becoming a hero duo into her head and stop him. And then she made them have sex while she watched on camera to fulfill some sick fetish of her. Damn women had a reputation as a slut even back when she herself was a high-schooler. Mostly because of her looks and general behavior Other students would often spread rumors about her, saying that she 'screws, like, 10 guys per day' or other things like that. Rumors that he has personally found out to not be true when he had sex with her for the first time.

The problem was, that while she has never been screwing 10 different guys per day, she has started to screw one guy 10 times per day since that point forth. And while she was only acting like a pervert before, she really did become one that night and only continued to climb up the perversion ladder.

It didn't really matter to him though. He loved her, and still does. But when she has decided to encourage her students to follow her footsteps, the problems started.

First with Izuku Midoriya and Tsuyu Asui, then with Katsuki Bakugo and Toru Hakagure. All in the name of 'spreading hot loads of love among Japan's young and promoting cooperation between aspiring heroes' as she has put it.

And what was the result of all that?

Midoriya and Asui having sex in the radio room and unknowingly broadcasting it for the whole school to hear.

At the very least, the microphone was broken, so it's not like everyone immediately found out that it was the two of them. Which doesn't mean that no one suspects. Their class for example is already filled with rumors. Ones that for once were mostly true. Nobody can prove that it was the two of them, but it hardly is any reason for anyone to not get suspicious. Or violent, in case of a certain midget.

And now that he and Nemuri were forced to report them, the punishment became far more severe.

They weren't expelled or even suspended, but only to make sure the rumors about the two can die down in piece. Instead, they are from now on forced to do mandatory cleaning at school after classes for two months. And since Aizawa is their homeroom teacher, he is also punished for 'letting' his students fuck in the radio room. He has to watch over them the whole time. He has to waste **hours** , standing idly and looking as the two cleaning toilets. At least Nemuri felt guilty enough to join him in the boredom whenever she could. Now was such a day.

" ***SIGH*** This is such a pain..." She leans against the wall, resting her head against it.

"Should have though about it before allowing them to have sex at school." Shota responded, quietly cursing his future wife for not seeing that coming. He glances through the door of the toilet the two guilty students are cleaning. Or at least are suppose to be cleaning. Because what they are doing now is not cleaning at all.

Seeing him scowl, Nemuri takes a look as well, smiling happily instead and chuckling to herself. "See? _This_ is how you know they are truly in love. They _know_ that they're at school _._ They _know_ that we are looking at them. And they just don't give a damn." Right before Aizawa managed to make a move to stop his students she pulled him away from the open door and pushed him against the wall with her breasts.

Her lips closed in to his, making him feel her heated breath as she gently grabbed his crotch with her hand. "How about now, I show you how much in love I am?"

 _ **The end**_

* * *

 **Author: I guess you could say that they... Went out with a bang** **!** **YEEEEEEEEEEE** **E** **EE** **AH!**


End file.
